Welcome to Toy Land
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Grimmjow is a private contractor, who hired his best friend and roommate, Ichigo. As a request and a job, they are to take care of their client's personal collection. Did I mention that Grimmjow has a 'fear' of inanimate objects? When the collection starts to move, it puts Grimmjow on edge. Despite his roommate insisting that he's hallucinating, Grimmjow knows better.
1. Chapter 1

Friends thought it would be fun to vandalize an abandoned park. They come across an abandoned park . Something brings them to life and now they live with said employees. They now learn to live like a normal human all the while attracting good and bad attention.

Welcome to Toy Land

He sat in the lobby office of his new client. Bored cyan blue eyes watched the news woman talk and walk in front of the entrance of a theme park. She stood next to an archway with white letters painted inside. It said 'Toy Land'. On either side of the archway were moving mannequins in valet clothing standing with their arms leading inside the park. It was as if they were welcoming people in. "As well as you all know, I am here standing behind the once glorious amusement park, Toy Land. And it's theme is well, toys. Life size mannequins, action figures, dolls, and marionettes are scattered all over the park, supporting different theme for different attractions. This once beautiful, fun, and awesome theme park has been closed for over three years for unknown reasons. There have been rumors that the park might open, but we have yet to hear from the owner." He had enough and turned the tv off.

"Hey, I was watching that." He rolled his eyes and rested his arms across the sofa. "Listening to that shit won't do ya any good, Ich." The young man next to him frowned. "I wanted to know about the place we're supposed to be working on." He glanced over at the young man, who happened to be just three years younger than himself and was very attractive. He had peach colored skin and fierce coffee brown eyes. He had messy bright orange hair and from what could be seen, he had a very lean and muscular build. His long hair gave his long face a more mature look.

"Ya should already know. Everyone went as a kid and played with those creepy as dolls." The young man next to him shook his head. "No. I've never been." He looked at the orange haired man in shock. Everyone has been at least once, before the place shut down. "I lived in Karakura, up until two years ago. We couldn't afford to go, so I never bothered to ask." He answered. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Ya aint miss much, the stupid dolls were just interactive and what not. Its fun if you're a kid, but a lot of teens and adults found it somewhat creepy."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Ich. I could care less about them since I couldn't break em." The orange haired man scowled at his blue haired friend. "Real mature." He spoke sarcastically. "Hey, guys, the owner's here." The orange haired man turned off the tv as quiet footsteps stop in front of glass doors. They stand up as the doors open. A man stood a few feet away from the two. He had pale blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders and pale green eyes. He wore a white button down with the first three buttons undone. His tie hung, undone around his neck. He wore simple black pants with black dress shoes.

They look at the man in awe and then look at each other. This was Adrian Frieya? The man who founded and built Toy land twenty years ago? He looked to still be in his late twenties, at least. "You two must be from the Pantera Industry." The man inquired and they only nodded dumbly. The blonde chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. They never sent any names, so I'm not familiar with you two." The older man explained. "I'm sure you already know, but my name is Adrian Frieya." He held out his hand for them to shake. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I never thought I'd meet the owner of Pantera Indutries." Grimmjow shrugged. "I make it my business to meet my clients in person. Makes it easier to tell if they're worth my business or not." Adrian dropped his hand and smiled. "Straight to the point. Just like over the phone." He turned to Ichigo. "You're both a little young to be contractors." Adrian spoke while examining the two. Both were beautiful in their own way and no older than twenty two at most. On the outside, they completely contrasted with one another, from the hair to their body types. Short blue hair to messy orange. Cyan blue eyes to chocolate brown. He started to wonder if their personalities were different as well.

"I'm twenty seven, man." Adrian raised an eyebrow at the man. He didn't seemed bothered at all admitting his age. "Old man." Ichigo teased. "Hey, bite your tongue kid, I'm still your superior." Although the threat was obvious, his laid back attitude made it hard to take the threat seriously. Ichigo scoffed and folded his arms. "What are you going to do fire me?!" Grimmjow only shrugged as Ichigo elbowed his side. "Maybe." He turned from Ichigo, back to Adrian. "Yer pretty young to own that theme park." Adrian shoved his hands in his pocket and looked at the man in confusion.

"I expected an old geezer, who's like sixty. Not a young stud." Adrian blinked twice. "Young stud?" Ichigo punched him in the arm. "Grimmjow, what the hell?"

"What?" He looked down at Ichigo. "You were thinkin it too."

"He didn't know that until now!" While they argued, Adrian thought it was a good time to interrupt. "I'm actually fifty two." They stopped the argument to look at Adrian. "No fucking way. You're lying." Grimmjow yelled and pointed accusingly. "Why can't I be fifty two? You're twenty seven and I thought you were twenty two."

"That's fucking five year difference! You look fucking thirty years younger!" Grimmjow argued. "I actually am twenty two."

"Well thank you for the compliment and at least I got one right." Adrian chuckled. "Who gives a shit about that?!" Adrian sighed. "Maybe it's best we changed the subject for now."

"That would be better." Ichigo agreed.

xXx

Adrian sat behind his desk looking at Grimmjow and Ichigo. Grimmjow had his arms folded and he was scowling. Ichigo rolled his eyes and the older man's behavior. "So, why did you want to meet us in person?" Adrian sighed and intertwined his hands on his desk. "Well, I wanted to tell you in person, that I will be permanently shutting down Toy Land. Originally, I hired you to restore the parka and help make it more exciting and inviting, but due to current events that were kept away from the press, I cannot reopen the park." Ichigo looked visibly disappointed. He really wanted to start on the project and finally go. That was a dream that will never come true.

"What happened?" Adrian laughed nervously. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it's for a similar reason that I shut it down the first time." Adrian answered and Grimmjow leaned back in his chair. "That explains so much. You hire us and then you bring us out here just to tell us that you're cancelling the project?" His irritated tone betrayed his calm demeanor. "I do apologize for this." They could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I would still like to pay you for your troubles."Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I also have a request." That made them skeptical.

"Nothing bad. I can assure you. There are some possessions in the park that mean a lot to me. As a deal to let them demolish my park, I must leave everything there."

"There's something there that you don't want to let go of, right?" Ichigo assumed and Adrian nodded. "I cannot keep them with me, unfortunately. As extra payment, I'd like for you to take care of them for me." Grimmjow groaned. "Are these your creepy mannequin dolls." Adrian frowned at the word creepy. "They aren't creepy." His once delightful and soothing voice turned dark and angry in a few seconds. "We'll take care of them." Ichigo volunteered and Grimmjow looked at him as if he was insane. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, so much." Adrian smiled and looked at Grimmjow. "You'll help him, right?"

He didn't know why, but the smile was slightly unnerving, no matter how sexy the man was in front of him. It didn't help when his mood completely changed when he called the dolls creepy. Grimmjow turned his head away and grumbled. "Fucking fine."

"Fantastic." Adrian pushed a sheet of paper over to them. "They'll be at this address in the morning."

xXx

Grimmjow stood in the middle of their shared living room with his right eye twitching. In front of the tv were four life doll cases. A toy soldier, two marionettes, and two porcelain dolls. All five were male. The toy soldier had peach colored skin, like Ichigo's. He had crimson red eyes hidden behind auburn bangs. He had long auburn braid that stopped at his ankles. HE had on a red coat with all the gold buttons to the left. His black cap had a gold braid going across. He had on white gloves and black boots covered by black pants with gold trimming going down the leg. Next to him was his rifle leaning against the box wall.

The box to his right had a sun kissed tan skinned blonde, with messy blonde hair and pine green eyes. It had a razor cut style to it. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts. Behind him was a surf board with purple waves on the side that was seen. One hand rested on the back of his head.

The third had red hair flowing down his back in a low ponytail. Sea green eyes hidden behind thick framed, rectangular glasses. He wore a simple white button down tucked in black dress pants. He held a few books close to his chest and he pushed his glasses up. The last case had twin dolls inside. Both with porcelain skin and long black hair that stopped at their mid back. They wore black button down shirts and black shorts. The one on the left had a red and black striped tie while the one on the right had on a black and blue striped tie. They held onto each others hands and looked down at the floor.

"They're fucking creepy Ich. You watch em." Ichigo walked into the living room with a scowl on his face. "They're not creepy. I think they're beautiful and that.-"

"Adrian's a fucking creep." Grimmjow finished. "No. These are his sons, well replicas of them. He lost them years ago, so some of the rides were built as memories of them."

"No wonder he's going through so much trouble to keep em." He felt kind of cruddy after calling the man a creep. He just misses his sons. "I'm gonna make lunch. You want something?"

"Uh, sure." Grimmjow probably already admitted it, but he found dolls and mannequins very disturbing. They were too life like for his taste. One day if he stared at them long enough, they'd start to move. There was something about these 'dolls' that bothered him to no end. Just like he thought, one of the twin's heads snapped up and looked at him. Grimmjow jumped back. The back of his knees hit the sofa. "What the fuck?!" Ichigo peeked out. "What's wrong?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and pointed at the case. "I fucking told you these things are fucking freaky. It fucking moved!" Ichigo walked over to the cases to check them out. He looked at the twins and their heads were down. "Grimmjow. They're fine, look." Ichigo moved out of the way and showed the paranoid man that nothing was wrong. But as Ichigo faced Grimmjow, the right twin looked up again. It's strange purple tinted, blue eyes looked right at him. With his free hand, he reached for Grimmjow. "Look for fuck sakes! Fucking look!" Grimmjow frantically pointed at the twins' case.

Ichigo turned and looked again, but their heads were down. He looked at his roommate and boss with worry. "Maybe you should take a nap or something."

"I'm not crazy, Ichigo! I know what I saw!" He pointed at Ichigo next, who raised an eyebrow at his frantic behavior. "Right. I'll call you when lunch is ready." Ichigo said and walked away from the blue haired man. He glared at the dolls from the sofa and slowly rose to his feet. Without breaking eye contact, he inched his way from the living room. Both dolls look at him and he made a break for his room. "You're still gonna help me move them, right?!" Ichigo asked before Grimmjow slammed his door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few hours before something hard poked his cheek. Cyan blue eyes looked into familiar two tone eyes. There was the doll with the blue and black tie, lying next to him and poking his cheek. "What the fuck?!" He pushed himself away, tumbling out of the bed. Large tan hands grip the edge of the bed and scared blue eyes peeked over the edge. The porcelain doll lay on the bed with one arm stretched out to him. It didn't move an inch as the door opened. "What happened now?" Ichigo stood in the doorway holding a wooden spoon. "The fuck is that doing in my bed?" Ichigo shrugged. "I figured it would be better to face your fears, so I let them out." Ichigo answered. "You what?! I don't have a fucking fear of these shits!" Grimmjow yelled at his roommate. "Yeah. You don't have a fear." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the orange haired man's sarcastic comment. "Fuck you."

"This is Kurai. According to the notes that Adrian gave me, he's seventeen. His brother is Kai. I left his suitcase in your closet. "Suitcase? The fuck he needs a suitcase for?!"

"To change his clothes." Ichigo spoke nonchalantly. "Stop acting like this is normal, dammit!" Ichigo chuckled. "It's not, but I find it fun and interesting." Grimmjow eyed Ichigo suspiciously. "You played with dolls when you were a kid." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I grew up with sisters. I grew numb to their stupid tea parties and dress up games. It doesn't bother me anymore." Grimmjow scowled at the man. "Food's done by the way. Since you missed lunch, it's in the microwave." He said before leaving the door. He nervously turned to where the doll was supposed to be, but it was gone. He looked around his room for it. He bent down and looked under the cover. It wasn't there. He sat up and scratched the back of his head.

He sighed in relief and turned his head to the door, but Kurai sat in front of him. "Gah!" He crawled backward and hit his head on his night stand. He leaned on his elbows and rubbed the back of his sore head. "Fucking hell." A hand touched his chest and he heard a strange sound. It sounded like something tapping against glass. The living doll gripped Grimmjow's shirt and tugged at it. "The fuck do you want?!" He didn't mean to yell, but what else could he do? The doll was alive and touching him. It shouldn't be moving, not one inch, yet it was tugging at his shirt. Its head slowly moved to the side, making a quiet creaking sound. It slowly reached for Grimmjow's face. He pushed it away and got to his feet. He hurried out of the room and closed it behind him.

He sighed in relief and rubbed his face before turning to head to the kitchen. "Ah! Fuck!" Grimmjow jumped back and yelled out as the doll's twin stood in front of him. It snapped it's head up and looked at Grimmjow. It's soulless eyes looked right at Grimmjow it's head slowly creaked and turned to the closed door. Grimmjow could hear that glass tapping sound again. Was the other one knocking on the door? The twin in front of him lifted it's arm, but its hand drooped lazily. Its arm slowly rotated until its hand was turned upwards. It closed its hand and left the pointer finger poking out. It reached for Grimmjow, but he quickly opened his room door and moved down the hallway.

He made it to the kitchen without any other encounters. As he prepared his food, Ichigo left the kitchen. "I'm going to sleep, Grim." He walked down the hallway and jumped when the twin dolls stood in the hallway looking at the floor. "Stop trying to scare me! Putting the twins in the hallway isn't going to work on me." Grimmjow frowned. "It wasn't me. I'm not touching them things." Grimmjow yelled. "Don't be a baby." He rolled his eyes as he heard the door click shut.

He sat outside the house eating his food. He leaned against the wall, by the door and looked at the sunset. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then felt eyes on him, so he turned to the window. There was one of the twins, looking right at him. He slowly ate the rest of his food with his eyes never leaving the boy's. Once he was finished, he hurried through the living room, avoiding the other human like statues, and practically ran for the kitchen. As he washed the dishes, something tugged on his shirt. "What do you want, Ichi-ah!" As he turned around, he screamed in surprise, throwing the dish into the air. It landed on the Kurai's head and broke.

Without looking back at the doll, he ran for the front door. "Goin out, Ich!" He grabbed the keys off the hook, by the door and headed out. The doll sat on the floor and rubbed his eyes as clear liquid fell down his face. A small crack formed in the middle of his forehead and traveled under his left eye.

xXx

"What, so you're scared of em?" Grimmjow sat at the booth of a local bar. It was located in the back of the bar. He sat with two more of his closest friends. The one that spoke was the oldest of the three. He had tired blue/grey eyes and a brown goatee. He ran a hand through his wavy brown hair.

On Grimmjow's left was Ichigo's older brother, an albino version of the man. He had paper white skin and messy snow white hair. He had golden irises and black sclera, even a blue tongue. "I ain't scared of them. I just don't like em. They're creepy as hell. They shouldn't look like fucking people and then they fucking moved."

"Moved, you say? Sounds like a lot of fun. Also sounds like ya scared." Grimmjow glared at the albino. "I aint scared, Shiro." The albino chuckled. "Sure ya are." The blue haired man stuck his tongue out at the albino. "Real mature, Grimmjow." He glared at the brunette. "What do ya want us to do? Escort you back home?"

"No. Can you take one of those creeps with you? I'd like to sleep."

"I don't know, Grim. Those dolls mean a lot to ya client. If we take em, he might not be happy. He musta been real happy when ya agreed to take em." Shiro stated. "HE's right you know? Talk to your client first. I'm sure if you explain your fear of them, he'll understand." Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table. "I ain't a fucking fear!" Shiro scoffed and leaned back in his seat. "Whatever you say, Grim" Stark picked up his bear and drank what was left in it. Grimmjow tilted the cup further back, making the brunette choke on the rest. He set the mug down and punched Grimmjow in the arm. "Bastard." Grimmjow and Shiro only laughed .

xXx

The next morning Grimmjow woke up feeling something light resting atop his body. He opened one eye, hoping it was Ichigo playing a joke on him. He opened his other eye nervously and there was the stupid doll from yesterday. It's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and its eyes were closed. "Fucking dammit." He grabbed its arms and pried it off. HE moved from under the doll and sat on the edge of his bed. Then a thought came to mind. He turned back to the doll and touched its arm. It wasn't hard, or cold, nor was it made of glass. It was soft and warm.

He poked it's cheek next and it was the same way, so he lightly plucked the cheek. There was no sound from the doll either. Grimmjow jumped off the bed, his back connected with the wall. "Fuck!" The doll lay unmoving as he inched away from the bed. He quickly opened the door ran left out before closing the door back. He rested his head on the door and took a deep breath. 'What the hell's going on?'

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Grimmjow." He shouted and jumped away after smacking the hand off. He stood in a fighting position, ready to throw the first punch. Ichigo stood there with a worried expression. On his left hip was the other doll, Kai. It was wearing a silver kimono with a black sun on the left side of it's chest. On the end of the sleeves and the kimono were black flames. Its head laid on Ichigo's shoulder. "You look pale, Grim. You okay?"

"The fucking doll has skin." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Glass skin. Their porcelain dolls." Grimmjow shook his head no. "No. Fucking human skin. Flesh and everything." Ichigo eyed the blue haired man, warily and opened the door. Grimmjow watched Ichigo pick up the doll from the bed and head out of the room. "It's fine, Grimmjow. He's a doll."

"It's a doll."

"Don't be insensitive. He's a doll and he doesn't have human skin. Touch him." Grimmjow looked at the doll warily and slowly touched the doll. He narrowed his eyes when he fell cold glass. "See?" He didn't believe anything Grimmjow said. Why would he exaggerate on these dolls? Maybe he was going crazy.

"I'm not crazy, Ich. I know what I saw, dammit." Ichigo sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'm putting them in the cases. Scaredy cat." Ichigo mumbled as Grimmjow stomped off to the bathroom. Ichigo turned away when the door slammed shut. "Hurry up or we'll be late! I'm waiting in the car!"

xXx

Grimmjow just finished getting dressed and walked out into the living room He paused when he heard a tapping sound. He turned to the doll cases, the twins' case to be exact. Kurai, the one from his room looked at him with tear filled eyes. The doll was wearing a black kimono with a black crescent moon on the right side of his chest. Black waves decorated the sleeves and the end of the kimono. The doll knocked on the glass and waved at Grimmjow. Kai lifted its head up and looked at Grimmjow with dull eyes. Then he heard a knock from the other end. The soldier lifted the rifle off the floor and then slammed it back down. Next to the soldier, was the red head in glasses. It tapped the glass with the pen it had. The blonde pulled his fist back and punched the glass, making spider cracks.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Once he grabbed his keys and jacket, he ran out the house and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Over a month later

Grimmjow had been panicked and couldn't concentrate. Ever since they were given the dolls, he had been on edge. Ichigo sent him back to the office, since he wouldn't go home. He's been staying with Shiro or Stark the past month, so he only sees the blue haired man at work. Right now, Ichigo was giving the construction workers orders and going over the plans. "Alright, he wants to revert this warehouse into a club. We have unlimited resources, but we don't need any mistakes. We have six months to finish this-" He stopped when there was a tap on his shoulder. Another worker pointed to the open door. "Someone wants to see you."

"Go over the plans with them. I'll be right back." The man nods as Ichigo walked outside. He looks to his right to see Adrian leaning against the wall while looking to the sky. "Oh, Adrian." The blonde turned to Ichigo and smiled. "Hello, Ichigo." Adrian walks over to Ichigo with his hands in his pockets. "I do apologize for my tardiness. I did receive your message, but I was..preoccupied." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "For two weeks?" Ichigo questioned. "It's somewhat complicated." Although he wanted the older man to elaborate, he left it alone. There was something much more important to talk about.. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Ichigo inwardly sighed. "Its about…. The dolls and Grimmjow." There was a short pause. "Let's…talk this over at lunch. My treat." Ichigo looked at the warehouse worriedly. "I'm kind of in the middle of work and-"

"Pardon me, Mr. Kurosaki." The man from earlier bowed. "If you'd like to take an early lunch, I'd be happy to take over until you return."

"Are you sure?" The man nods." So it's settled, then. Thank you." Adrian thanked the man, who calmly walked away.

xXx

Adrian and Ichigo sat in a private booth waiting on their lunch and talked. "So, what's wrong with Grimmjow?"

"Well, it started when we brought them home. He claimed one of them moved. Then he freaked out when I put Kurai in his room. He dropped a plate on Kurai's head and it left a crack on his face. I fixed it, but…"

"You fixed a crack in a porcelain doll?" Ichigo shrugged. "Well, I paid someone to fix the crack. He looked brand new when the man was done." Ichigo admitted. "I see…..What else happened?" Adrian rested his hand o=under his chin and listened. "Well, he said that Kurai had human skin and he wasn't crazy. After work that day, I came back to see Nikki's case broken with spider cracks. Grimmjow said he didn't do it and Nikki did. Ever since then, there's been broken dishes on the floor, more screaming, small droplets of blood. Sometimes, I hear crying at night and-" Ichigo paused and looked at Adrian. He seemed much calmer than he should've been. He was quiet and his face was blank.

"You don't seemed surprised by all of this." Adrian sighed . "It's a long story. I will only tell you this." Adrian rested his hands on the table and played with the plain silver band on his ring finger. "I knew Grimmjow, when he was a child." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the claim, but listened. "He didn't know h=who I was back then, because I didn't tell him. I'm not surprised that he doesn't remember me either." Adrian took a deep breath and continued. "My park had been there for twenty three years. It was closed for three of those year, because of an incident, but that wasn't the only incident. Grimmjow's school came to my park for the grand opening, as a field trip. Six years old He..didn't like the main attractions. They made him uncomfortable, he didn't want to be there. Because it was my park and the grand opening, I didn't want anything to go wrong, so I personally gave them a tour. Everyone had fun and eventually, Grimmjow had fun. He asked so many questions and I answered them. I invited him to come back anytime and he did. He'd come back every few months, he'd go on the rides for free and spent the rest of the day with me. It was like that for six years, then he stopped coming. I did not know why, but I always looked forward to seeing him again. He didn't show up for years and the next time I saw him, was four years later. He came back with my sons. He and Nikki were sixteen years old. Angel and Angel were fifteen, Rayne was fourteen, and the twins were thirteen."

"Rayne?" Ichigo interrupted since Adrian never mentioned a sixth son. "He was the only one that was still alive." Adrian answered. "He's eighteen now."

"Where is he now?"

"He's home. He has a rare sickness that won't allow him to leave the house very often."

"What makes it so rare?" Adrian sighs. "Another story for another time." Ichigo could only nod. This wasn't about Rayne, this time. "Who did Grimmjow think you were, if he didn't know you owned the park?" Adrian shrugged. "A tour guide, since that's what I was acting like." Adrian answered. "This part of the story, is where everything happened." Ichigo scooted to the edge and listened. "They stayed late one night and it was almost closing time. I told them they could go ahead and ride my newest coaster. Rayne and Grimmjow manned the controls. I should've been paying attention, but I wasn't. I heard a scream. I look at the camera and the ride was out of control. The boys couldn't top the ride and the controls short circuited." Adrian was shaking at this point. "The ride flew off the tracks and pieces of the track fell apart. Some of the pieces landed on Grimmjow and Rayne. I sent the guards to check on them, while I searched for the rest. They…crashed into the haunted house." His speech turned shaky the more he talked about it.

"I…I'm sorry." What else could he say to that? No doubt the story wasn't done. "I thought it was my fault. I always checked the rides. Made sure everything was okay. I let the story of a ride failure leak out, but no one knew about their deaths. I found out a week later that the controls were sabotaged and the screws on the ride were loosened." Ichigo narrows his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"They still hadn't found out who did it. Obviously, Grimmjow and Rayne were okay. Grimmjow suffered from amnesia and a broken arm. Rayne suffered from just a concussion and a broken leg. Don't think bad of me for this, but I didn't think they'd make it either, being nearly crushed to death by heavy metal."

"How did Grimmjow's family take it?" Ichigo asked. "His father took it better than his mother. I offered to pay for his medical bills and therapy. If they ever decided to come back to the park, it was free. They calmed down after the offer and gave their condolences. After about a week, Grimmjow could barely remember who he and his family were. He had to constantly be reminded every day. It put more stress on the family, so I thought it'd be best if he forgot about me and my family."

"But, why does he hate the dolls now?"

"He came back when he was twenty. Him and some trouble makers broke into the park. Me and a few guards were still there. Long story short…..he was attacked by a few of the guards."

"Grimmjow wouldn't go down by a punch from few guards." Adrian shook his head. "Not that kind of attack, Ichigo." He looked down at the table trying to figure out what he meant, when it finally dawned on him, he suddenly lost his appetite. "Luckily, they didn't go too far, since Alec saved him."

Ichigo held up his hand to stop him. "You just said that Alec was dead."

"He was and still is." Ichigo was confused now. "Grimmjow is not crazy. What he saw was real." Ichigo sat back in his seat in awe. "All of the dolls, mannequins, marionettes were factory made, except for my replicated sons'. They were specially made as a gift from a friend. He told me that 'it would be like they were still here'. I added them to the park. I didn't understand what he meant until that night when I watched the cameras. I watched Alec kill off those guards and attack Grimmjow. I made it in time to save his life and that was the last time I saw him."

"What the fuck? First he helps him and then he tried to kill him?"

"I talked to their creator. He said that their souls never left the park. He thinks it might be for vengeance, partially. They took over the fake bodies and have been in that park for ten years. If we can-" Ichigo slams his hands on the table and stands up. "Ichigo, please."

"You knew he'd have a problem with them. You knew what they were and you still wanted us to take care of them?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Adrian stands up next. "I didn't do this to torture him. What I said to you was not a lie. They are important to me. They are my sons. It was not my intention to torture him in any way. I figured they'd be happier if they were with someone familiar and that Grimmjow would get over his fear. If they find out that the dolls are still intact….." Adrian shook his head. "It can't happen." Ichigo hardened his eyes. "Adrian. They're dead and there's nothing more you can do for them. You need to let them go." Ichigo turned to leave the booth, but Adrian grabbed his wrist. "Ichigo, please listen to me." Ichigo's hardened gaze turned soft when he saw the tears falling freely down Adrian's face.

"If what Grimmjow said was true, about the flesh. It may be a chance they're really alive and they're just trapped." Ichigo pulled away. "And what if it's a trick? What if they kill him? If these ae vengeful spirits, then he might as well be dead." Ichigo countered. "Please, Ichigo. If they wanted him dead. He would've been dead. If only Grimmjow sees what they do, then he has to be there."

"He's not going back to the house. He's been gone for weeks."

"Convince him to come back." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? What the hell are you going to do?"

"Talk to my friend and ask for help." Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You owe me, big time." Adrian smiled and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Thank you so much." Ichigo sighed and hugged back. As he thought about how he was going to convince the man to come back o=home, a thought crossed his mind and he grimaced. He'd have to apologize to Grimmjow.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the office.

"No."

"Come on. It won't be that bad. I'll be there." Ichigo followed Grimmjow through the office. He read over the papers in his hands. "So. You were there before and aint do shit!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow dropped some papers on someone's desk. "But now I know what's going on. Let me help you." Ichigo tried to reason with the man. "There's nothing to help with, since I'm not going." Ichigo hurried around Grimmjow and stood in the way with his arms held straight out. "Look. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Hear me out." Grimmjow threw his head back and groaned in irritation. He glared at the orange haired man. "I know they come to life. If I stay with you the whole time, there's no chance of them coming after you, right?"

"What are you going to do, follow me?"

"If I have to, then yes. Come on, Grim." Ichigo answered. Grimmjow folded his arms and sighed. "It's not a setup."

"Fine. But you're buying dinner." He moved around Ichigo and walked toward his office.

xXx

Ichigo stepped in the house first and Grimmjow poking his head inside. He looked around worriedly and tensed when he saw the dolls in their respective cases. The crack that was once on Nikki's case, was gone. All just stared straight ahead as he crept into the house. He stood in front of the cases and looked at them warily. Ichigo stood next to him with his arms folded. "Maybe, they're not that bad." Grimmjow glared at him. "I think your fear has clouded your judgement."

"It's not a fucking fear!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stomps off to his room. "Admit it, Grim! It'll be easier on everyone." Ichigo chuckled as the door slammed shut. He paused when he heard a bang. He turned back to the cases, but they were all as still as a statue.

xXx

"Griiimmmjoooow." He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. He looked at his alarm clock and it read twelve a.m. He sighed and turned on his side while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His head touched something cold and hard. Something cold touched his cheek. "Pretty." His eyes widened. "Gah!" He yelled and pushed himself off the bed, landing on his back. The lights turned on and the doll looked over the bed. He looked at Grimmjow with worried eyes. He reached down for Grimmjow, who rolled away from him. "Grim_kun. Play with me." He climbed off the bed and sat in front of Grimmjow, who leaned back against the wall.

"Why do you hate me?" He climbed on Grimmjow's lap. He tried pushing himself back further, but the wall made it impossible. Kurai laid his head on Grimmjow's chest and hugged him. "Will you play with me?" Grimmjow shook his head and pushed Kurai off. He scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the room. Ichigo opened his door while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Grimmjow?" He called as a flash of blue ran past him and straight for the bathroom. Ichigo looked at the closed door and sighed. He heard the sound of whimpering nearby. After shuffling of the feet and a tug on his shirt, he turned to his left and looked down. (Note: Kurai is about 5'8")There was Kurai looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He used his free hand to wipe his eyes. Ichigo stood there with wide eyes, completely stunned. Kurai was standing there, moving and crying. "Why does he hate me, now? Did I do something wrong?" He asked Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't answer. "You hate me, too?" Kurai tugged again and Ichigo snapped out of it. He blinked twice and then shook his head. He bent down to Kurai's level. "You hate me. Daddy hates me. He hates me. I want to go home. "Your father doesn't hate you. He wanted to keep you safe. That's why you're here." Ichigo grabbed Kurai's hand. It was still cold, but soft. He felt skin, not glass. "Will daddy come see us?" Ichigo smiled. "I don't see why not. But you gotta stop scaring Grimmjow." Kurai frowned. "But, I just want a hug. I'm not scaring anyone."

"What about your brothers? They've been causing a lot of trouble." Kurai tilts his head. "They sleep all day. Well they woke up on the day Grimmy left. They were really mad." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Mad about what?" Kurai shrugged. "He won't play with me." Kurai whined and pointed to the bathroom. Ichigo looked to the bathroom. "Come on." Ichigo guides Kurai to the bathroom and knocks. "Hey, Grim. It's me, Ichigo. Open up!"

"Fuck no!"

"Come on, Grim. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I ain't scared." Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Kurai. He looked back with hopeful eyes. "Grim, please. We just want to talk."

"We? Who the hell is we?"

"Open the door and find out." After a few moments, the door slowly opened. It was cracked enough to see one blue eye looking at Ichigo. The blue eye traveled to Kurai. "The fuck does IT want?" Kurai visibly frowned. "He doesn't want to hurt you. He just wants a hug." Grimmjow scoffed. "Yeah, gain IT'S trust and you'll be dead by the end of the night."

"Grimmjow, I know about the incident six years ago." Ichigo confessed and Grimmjow paused. "Adrian saw what happened. Alec saved you and then attacked you." Kurai looked at him in confusion. "Big brother hurt him?"

"Like the fuck you didn't know? Bullshit!" He slammed the door shut making the doll jump. "He's mad at me." Kurai let Ichigo's hand go and walks away. "Kurai!" There was no answer as he went back into the living room. "Dammit, Grimmjow." He punched the door before going after Kurai.

"Kurai." There he was sitting in front of the toy soldier's case, with Kai right next to him. The soldier stood tall and looking straight ahead. His gun laid against the wall. Kurai squeezed his brother's hand and stared at the case. "Why is it just you two that's alive?" The twins shook their heads no. "They're sleeping right now. Nikki always slept a lot. Alec only sleeps a lot when he's angry." Kurai answered. Ichigo stood behind the twins and looked at Alec and Nikki. "I think they're mad because they think Grim_kun hurt us." Kurai answered. "What do you think?"

"It wasn't accident and Grim_kun didn't do it." Kurai answered. Ichigo sits behind the twins and rests a hand on their heads. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

"Well…We went on the roller coaster. We were having a lot of fun. Then it was going to fast. We think Grim_kun tried to stop it. Kai saw smoke coming from the buttons and then we went flying. We got hurt and then we slept for a really long time. Then we woke up, but we couldn't get out of the prison." Kurai pointed to the case. But we saw Angel hurting those men and helping Grim_kun. But we fell asleep again." The twins look at Ichigo. "Why does Grim_kun hate us? He doesn't remember us?" Ichigo sighed and shook his head no. "The accident with the ride left him with amnesia. He doesn't remember any of you. Ever since Alec saved and attacked him, he's been afraid of dolls, mannequins, marionettes, any human like inanimate object." They dropped their heads in sadness.

"No hug, then?" Ichigo shook his head no. "I'm afraid not, but you're free to run around the hous, if you like, unless you're going to go to sleep again." They shook their heads. "We're tired of sleeping. Can we eat something?" Kurai asked. "Of course. What would you like?"

"Something spicy?" Kai shook his head no. "What would you like then, Kai?"

"Kai likes sweets." Kurai answered. "I'll make something for you both." The twins nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow sat against the bathroom door fast asleep. He had been in the bathroom for over an hour and he decided not to come out. He knew they were there, waiting for him. Dolls shouldn't move and they definitely shouldn't talk. He was woken up by the sound of dishes clattering and the smell of food. Tired blue eyes open and he reaches for the door knob. He moved out of the way and cracked the door open. "Do you like it?" He heard Ichigo ask. "It's really good. Thank you, Ichi_kun."

"It's not a problem. I can't let you starve."

"Thank you, we were really hungry." Ichigo chuckled. "I bet." He opened the door further, and looked down the hallway. There was Ichigo walking from the kitchen, carrying plates of food to what he suspected was the dining area. His stomach growled and his mouth watered at the thought of eating Ichigo's delicious cooking. He scowled at the thought of running into the creepy dolls. In his head, he knew the food could wait, but his stomach was giving him other ideas. "Fuck it." He got to his feet and opened the door fully.

xXx

Ichigo sat in front of the twins, at the table. Since he wasn't hungry, he just read a book while they ate. Kai paused when he heard shuffling. His fork still in his mouth, he watched a man with blue hair peek around the corner and glare at them. Kurai noticed that Kai stopped eating and turns to the hallway. His eyes lit up immediately. The clattering and shuffling sounds pulled Ichigo back into reality. He looked up to see Kurai hugging Grimmjow tightly. He stood there as still as a statue. "I'm glad you came out." Kurai looked at Grimmjow with happy eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Kurai asked the blue haired man and Grimmjow said nothing. "Grimmjow." He glared at the Ichigo. "Be nice." Ichigo warned, but Grimmjow still said nothing. "You don't like me?" Kurai's eyes watered and a cracking sound could be heard from somewhere.

"Grim." Ichigo warned again, but Grimmjow only pulled away from the young man. "What did I do wrong?" There was a crash coming from the kitchen. Ichigo hurried off to see what it was. A plate was shattered to pieces on the floor. Kurai gripped the end of Grimmjow shirt and he pulled away again. "Why are you being so mean?" Kurai stepped forward and Grimmjow moved toward the cases, which were on the other side of the room. Ichigo swept up the broken glass and jumped when there was a louder crash from behind. He turned and there was his favorite teapot on the floor, shattered as well. Then something white flew across his vision and crashed into the living room.

"Shit." He hurried into the living room and there was Grimmjow holding his hands out and backing away from Kurai. "Stay the fuck away from me, you fucking freak!" It felt like something broke inside Kurai. Kai looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "You don't mean that, do you?" Kurai asked as random objects began floating in midair. "What the?" Ichigo looked around in confusion. Anything not glued to the floor was lifted into the air. He looked to Grimmjow with irritation. "You dumbass! I said say something! Not hurt his feelings!" He shot daggers at Ichigo, but th.e younger man matched the elder with his own. "Fucking IT! Not he! I'm sick of this bullshit!" Tears flowed freely down Kurai's face. "Gr-Grimmjow?" Said man turned from Ichigo to Kurai

"Didn't you hear me?" Grimmjow was soon becoming agitated with the naïve doll. "Fuck off! I don't want you here and I never did!" Kai hurried over to Ichigo and tackled him to the floor as Kurai screamed. Everything crashed in various directions. Wind suddenly picked up from out of nowhere and windows shattered. Ichigo looked up to see broken pieces flying everywhere. "Grimmjow! Fucking apologize!"

"For what? I didn't want the stupid things here in the first place!" Inside the cracked cases, Nikki's body twitched and Alec's hand twitched. "He hasn't done anything wrong." Ichigo argued. "For the last fucking time. It's a fucking doll they can't fucking feel shit! I should've shattered it to fucking pieces a long time ago!" Ichigo's eyes widened at the last statement. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Ichigo stood to his feet and watched him reach for the chair. "Grimmjow, no!" As he started to run, something sharp, pierced his lower back. He dropped to the floor with his head rested on his arm. He looked up with a pained expression and was forced to watch Grimmjow grab a nearby chair and slam it against Kurai. The body slammed into a nearby wall and everything froze. Kai watched in horror as his twin's body hit the floor.

He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Kurai's body. "Grimmjow, what did you do?" He managed to force out. He finally looked at Ichigo. His face that once held anger, torment, and betrayal, turned to panic, confusion, and regret. He dropped the chair and hurried to Ichigo's side. Before he could reach Ichigo, there was a crash and he was tackled to the floor. Once his back hit the floor, tan hands wrap around his throat. Nikki straddled his waist and added pressure, making it hard to breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a rifle pointed at his head. In a panic he reached up to try and push the blonde doll off, but his inhuman strength made it nearly impossible. He tried breathing through his nose to get as much air possible, but he was losing more air than gaining.

He then heard the click of a gun. Just when he thought it was over for him, a voice called out. "Nikki, Alec, stop!" Ichigo used the wall to get to his feet, but only managed to get to his knees. He leaned his head against the wall. "I know. I know you're angry. Killing Grimmjow won't ease the pain." Ichigo started to get dizzy, but he fought to stay awake. He was losing blood fast, but he was the only one that could save Grimmjow. So he'd try before he passed out. "Yes, he's a dumbass. He's an idiot, a jerk, a bastard. What happened all those years ago, it wasn't Grimmjow's fault. It was sabotage. He suffered from that accident as well as Rayne." Nikki's death gripped lightened, letting some air into Grimmjow's lungs. "He doesn't remember you at all. When Alec attacked him six years ago, he was scared. He's scared of you."

"I'm….not….scared." Grimmjow managed to breathe out and Nikki squeezed again. He struggled for air once more. "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to save your dumbass!" Ichigo lost his grip and fell to the side. His vision was going in and out and he was running out of time. "Yes, you just witnessed him hurt your brother. Yes, you still might kill him, but is that what Kurai wants?" Alec lowered his rifle and Nikki lightened his grip once more. They turn to look at the twins. Kurai lay motionless on the floor. His skin turned back to porcelain. He was cracked everywhere. Kai lifted Kurai's hand and it crumbled in his hold. In a panic, Kai scrambles up the pieces and tried to put the pieces back together. Alec dropped the rifle and hurried over to the twins.

"They need you and if I don't make it, Grimmjow can call for help and Kurai can be helped." Nikki reluctantly dropped his hands and Grimmjow greedily took in as much air as possible. As Nikki stood up and walked over to his brothers, Grimmjow scrambled over to Ichigo. "Shit." He mumbled as a large piece of glass was lodged in his back. "Call Adrian." Ichigo looked at him weakly. "Are you insane?! You need a doctor."

"And you need to patch this up before they decide to kill you for murdering their brother."

"They're fucking-" Ichigo glared weakly at the stubborn man. "They were people, too!" He yelled, shutting the blue haired man. "They still are people. Help them, Grimmjow. You can still call the ambulance and Adrian." Ichigo laid his head on the floor and closed his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare!" He slapped Ichigo's face, who sighed loudly. "I'll be fine. Just call someone already, Idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian stood outside of one of his guest rooms looking at Ichigo. He laid flat on his stomach fast asleep. The large shard was pulled out of his back and his lower back was wrapped up. "How is he?" Adrian asked the man the just walked out of the room, cleaning his hands with a white towel. He had brown skin with ruby red eyes. His dread were tied in a high ponytail and stopped at his shoulders. There was a crescent shaped moon on his chin. He had a labret piercing in the middle of the moon. He also had lowbret piercings on either side of the labret piercing, along with the simple diamond studded earrings in his earlobes. He wore a black v neck with to claw like rips on either side of his waist and black jeans.

"He'll be just fine. I'd suggest you don't try to move him too much. He will need help using the bathroom and no doubt he'll want to clean. I'd suggest a bath to ease the stress on his back. Change the bandages every few hours." The man instructed. "Thank you, Zane." The man nods. "Not a problem. Where is the other young man?" Adrian shrugged. "He probably left to get some air."

"I understand that he was the cause of Kurai's accident." Adrian nods. "Come with me." Adrian followed Zane into the next room. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. Kai and his brothers stood around the bed. Kurai lay motionless on the bed next to a blank porcelain doll. Kurai's body looked like trash compared to the new and sleek doll. There was missing pieces in his face. His other hand crumbled away. The cracks were now spreading all over his body.

"Good day, gentleman. How was everyone's sleep?" They look at Zane, but said nothing. "After I help Kurai, I must tell you some important things." They nod and still say nothing as Zane walked over to Kurai and the other body. He rested a hand on Kurai's and the doll's forehead. He started chanting and his hands glowed. Kurai's body began to fade. There was a red glow in the middle of Kurai's chest. As the glow left the body, Kurai completely evaporated. The glow floated down into the new body. Black hair slowly grew from it's bald head. The nose sharpened and the mouth parted. Eyelids opened and closed and a hand twitched.

Once the chanting ended, Kurai's new body turned away from the hand and curled into a ball, fast asleep. "He's just sleeping." Zane reassured them and Kai crawled onto the bed. He wrapped himself around Kurai and rested his head on Kurai's shoulder. Adrian smiled at his sons as they slept. "How are you both feeling?" Zane looked from the twins to Nikki, Alec, and Angel, who only looked at the twins. They didn't know what to feel. Anger towards Grimmjow? Remorse for not waking up sooner?

"You mustn't discourage yourselves. It wasn't your fault and you mustn't blame Grimmjow, either." Zane turned to Adrian. "Your children are tied to this world. They will never die and never age. Immortal, just like the bodies they were given. Should the bodies be destroyed, their souls will remain. Without a physical body, they will no longer have any contact with anyone. Yes, they have human skin, but they must be careful. They are as fragile as glass. Their contact with the elements must be limited. They can only withstand so much." Zane turned to Alec, Angel, and, Nikki. "Do you understand?"

They only nod. "I've made this body much stronger than the last. Such an incident should not happen again. I also advise that they do not stay with this Grimmjow." Adrian looked at the man with worry. "I understand you intentions, Adrian. This fear runs deeper than we could imagine. Until he learns that the boys are not here to harm, this incident might occur again. Ichigo might not be able to save him, next time. Your sons' bond is very strong." Adrian shook his head.

"They can't stay with me, they'll be destroyed for sure, or worse." The eldest son narrowed eyes at Adrian. "I see. Perhaps young Kurosaki has someone to rely. Ask him." Before Adrian could say anything more, they could hear yelling and hurried footsteps coming their way. "Where is he?! Where's Ichigo?" Yelled a shrill voice from down the hall. "Please, sir. You must calm down. He's sleeping." Adrian peeked out of the room to see a golden eyed albino with a tall brunette walking behind him. Golden eyes looked into pale green eyes. He hurried over to Adrian. "Can I help…..you?" He trailed off as he looked at Ichigo's albino copy. "That dumbass told us what happened. Where is he?" Adrian pointed next door and the albino hurried inside the room. The brunettes sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for helping Ichigo." The brunette thanks while looking at Adrian. "It's not a problem. He's a close friend of my sons." Stark raised an eyebrow. "Adrian Frieya." Adrian held his hand out for the younger man to shake. "Coyote Stark." He grabbed Adrian's hand and shook it. "You owned Toy Land, right?"" Adrian nods. "Grimmjow told us about you and you. He wanted Shiro and I to take them off his hands." Adrian smiled. "Will you?" Adrian asked. "What?" Stark asked in confusion. Adrian explained to the man what was going on and why he made such a request. "I don't mean to burden you, but they're very important to me." Stark nodded. "I understand. Grimmjow can be a pain. I can take one of them. I'm sure Shiro won't mind taking one of them either. You do realize that Ichigo won't be too happy with you taking his new friends away." Adrian sighed and folded his arms. "I know, but I don't think it's a good idea to let Kurai and Kai stay with him."

"I understand, but we don't have the space for them. Maybe one of the older ones can stay with them. Nikki, Alec, or even Angel."

"You know their names?" No one knew about his children. For all the world knew, he was a handsome bachelor with no children. He was fine with the title, since he didn't want any of them exposed to the celebrity world. "I went to school with them and Grimmjow." He answered with a shrug. "Smartest kids in the whole school." Adrian beamed with pride. "From what I remember, Shiro can deal with Angel and Ichigo would get along with Alec."

"Why do you say that?" Adrian asked in curiosity. "Angel has more patience than Nikki, who likes peace and quiet, so he can sleep. Shiro is loud and disruptive. Nikki would only get agitated. Alec is adaptive, so he'll be fine with anyone." Adrian stood wide eyed as Stark informed him. "Nikki's sleeping problem made him irritable." Nikki did have a problem with sleep, so people tried to give him as much time to sleep as possible. He did get very irritable when he was woken up, yet he was very attentive to everything.

"I sleep a lot, so he'll be fine."

"It still leaves the twins."

"I know a someone that might help. I'll give them a call." Stark answered and Adrian hoped that this person would help.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Ichigo finally woke up, to Shiro's relief. If it wasn't for the injury, he'd squeeze the life out of his younger brother. "How ya feelin?" Ichigo laid the side of his head on his arms to look at Shiro. "Been better. How's Kurai?"

"That Zane dude fixed him up." Ichigo sighed in relief. "Where's Grim." Shiro shrugged. "He called me and told me to come here to see ya." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Think he went out for a drink?" Shiro shook his head. "Not without one of us. He can get carried away." Where did he go then? Why did he leave? "Scaredy cat, probably didn't wanna be near your little dolls." Shiro teased. "They're people, too." Ichigo defended. "Ichi's awake." Shiro turned to the door to see the twins poking their heads inside. "Hey guys." Ichigo greeted without turning his body. The twins hurry over to the Kurosaki twins. Kurai stopped in front of Shiro.

"Ichi talked about you a lot. You're Shiro."

"Yup." Kurai moved closer and looked into his golden eyes. "You're eyes are pretty. Pretty, just like Ichi." Golden eyes widened in shock. That was a term he was never used to hearing, even as a child. Annoying, scary, creepy, nuisance, weirdo, freak, but never pretty. It made him happy, but at the same time, made him wonder if the young man was lying. "Angel will like you." Kurai claimed next. "Who the hell's Angel?" Kai shook his head no and Kurai pouted when he looked at Kai. "But you know it's true." Kai still shook his head no.

Kurai huffed and folded his arms. "Kurai, Kai." They turned to the doorway and Shiro froze with wide eyes. A young man with thick framed glasses hiding shining sea green eyes and beautiful and messy red hair that stopped at his mid back. He wore a white long sleeve with buttons to the left and black stripes that wrapped around the shirt, starting from the buttons. He also wore black jeans. "We're going downstairs for something to eat. Are you hungry?" Angel asked, completely ignoring Shiro's presence.

"Angel, this is Shiro. He's Ichi's big brother." Angel finally looked at Shiro who still hadn't moved. "Oh, hello." The red head greeted. He snapped out of his trance and gave a big toothy grin. "Sup." The ginger nods in acknowledgement and looked at Ichigo. "Are you doing well, Ichigo?" He shrugged. "Wish I could lie on my back right now, but I'm good. Haven't lost my legs." Angel smiled. "That's good" He looked at his twin brothers. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready to come down."

"Okay." Kurai responded and Angel leaves the room. "Shi has a crush. Shi has a crush." Ichigo teased and his brother punched his arm. "Fuck up, Ich. Wait til you have a crush."

"But he does." Kurai answered and they looked at Kurai. "He stared at Alec all the time, before he knew we were alive." Shiro bursts out in a fit of laughter and Ichigo buried his face in his pillow.

xXx

Kurai, Kai, and their brothers sat in the dining room eating and talking. Adrian peeked through the entrance and watched them laugh merrily. He inwardly sighed. "Are you going to speak with them, or just stand here the whole time. He turned his head to look at Zane. "What will I say to them? They don't want to see me." Adrian looked at his sons with sadness. "Dad." A young man stood next to Zane. He was a few inches taller than Grimmjow, he was slightly bigger in muscle mass as well. He had violet eyes with caramel colored hair. It was very short and spiky atop his head. He wore a black wife beater with grey sweats. He glared and folded his arms. "Oh, Rayne. I'm glad you're awake." He smiled at the brunette. "Standing here and watching them will not make you happy and it certainly won't keep your memories from deteriorating."

"But-" Rayne shook his head and held up his hand. "They miss you and you need to talk to each other." Adrian bit his lip and looked into the dining room. "Oh, come on." Rayne pushed Adrian into the dining room. He stumbled inside, catching everyone's attention. "Yay! Dad's here." Kurai moved out of his chair and ran over to hug the man. Since Kurai wasn't that tall, he hugged his father's chest. "Have you come to eat with us?" Adrian looked from Kurai to the rest of his sons. They looked at him, waiting for an answer. Adrian smiled. "Yes. Yes, I have."

xXx

Rayne folded his arms and watched Adrian sit with the rest of his brothers and talk with happiness that he hadn't seen in years. "How bad has it been, Rayne?" Zane asked, also watching the scene. "The other day, he thought it was my birthday. He bought me a sketch book and pencils. Happy eighteenth birthday." Rayne answered. "I'm twenty four, now. Kai and Kurai would be twenty three. Nikki would be twenty six. Alec and Angel would be twenty five." Zane nods. "I see. He might be forcing himself to remember the past, because he doesn't want to forget any of you."

"I didn't have the interest in art. That was Alec." Rayne looked at Zayne in confusion. "It's not like he can give the gifts to dolls that weren't even alive." Rayne shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"How are you feeling?" Zane changed the subject. "Still can't go anywhere. I lasted longer this time, but everything went black after fifteen minutes. I woke up in my room the next day." Zane tapped his chin in thought. "It seems your family is troubled in many areas."

"Will my brothers stay….alive like this?"

"As long as they treat their bodies well, it'll be like they never died. The only difference is they won't be hot or cold, so they must pay attention to their surroundings."

"So…they can still feel pain?"

"Pain, pleasure, emotions. Like I said, it's like they never died."

"Will they be safe with those guys?" Rayne asked, hoping that it wouldn't be a repeat incident. "I sense no evil from these men. Their intentions might not be of purest form, but I assure you, your broters will not be harmed.

xXx

A bout a week later

Golden eyes watched his sexy ginger roommate sit on the sofa, reading a book. He watched from around the corner as Angel pushed up his glasses and flipped the page. He quietly crept towards the sofa and stood behind Angel as he laid his back on the arm. He moved forward until he was right behind Angel, who still didn't notice a thing. Angel was almost finished his book when he noticed the shadow covering his book. Arms wrap around his waist and Angel dropped the book, trying to get away.

He was pulled against someone's chest and sat on the sofa arm. "Let go!" Shiro only chuckled, making Angel tense. A light shade of pink dusted his cheek. "But yer so cute. Immortal beauty." Shiro only squeezed tighter and nuzzled his neck lovingly. He absolutely adored gingers. They were his only weakness. He'd do anything to have one and now one lived with him. From what he already knew, Angel was feisty and wouldn't go along with much. He wasn't a stickler for rules, but he wasn't a rule breaker. A variety of thoughts swam through his head as he imagined 'breaking' his new roommate in. He was completely ecstatic and partially horny.

"Shiro, let go!"

"Aw, but ya seem ta like me holdin ya." One of the albino's hands moved in his pants while the other moved up his shirt. Before anything else could happen, Angel elbowed Shiro in the gut. He grunts in response and lets go. Angel crawls away from the albino, who clutched his stomach and laid his head on the sofa. He climbed off the sofa and hurried to his room.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

"Kai? Kai." Kai rolled over on his side and looked at his younger brother, Kurai". He smiled down at Kai. "Murci wants you to eat something today. He sent me to wake you and get cleaned up while he cooked breakfast." Kai nodded as Kurai continued to shake him lightly. Kai sighed at his brother's mild excitement. "Come on. Let's get dressed, big brother." At least ten minutes later, Kurai raced downstairs and straight for the kitchen. Kai soon followed and stood in the doorway. Kurai sat at the kitchen island, watching one of their caretakers cooking breakfast. They seemed to be having a conversation, but Kai wasn't close enough to hear.

The man turned his head and smiled at Kai. He had paper white skin, like Ichigo's brother. He had a blue-violet eyes and lavender colored tear lines going down his cheek. His messy black hair stopped beneath his shoulders. "Hello Kai, how did you sleep?" Kai only shrugged. "You never say much do you?" The man asked with a frown and Kai shook his head no. "Kai doesn't feel the need to talk, so he doesn't." Kurai answered. The man inwardly sighed. "Murci." The older man looks at Kurai. "Where's Ulqui?" Kai asked the man, who cooked breakfast.

"He's working. We'll see him in a few hours." Murci answered and looked back at Kai. "Will you eat something today?" Kai shrugged. Ever since he and Kurai's been there, he had barely eaten anything. He felt uneasy being in such an unfamiliar place. It was the same as being in Grimmjow and Ichigo's home. He never got used to being there, even when Kurai was. Kurai loved people, but Kai however, didn't care to be around a lot of people. Memories flash through his mind and he could hear voices in his head. _'Loser.'_

' _Freak.'_

' _How are you even related?'_

' _Fall in a ditch.'_ Laughter rang through his head and he barely heard his name being called. "Kai? Kai. Kai." Hands rest on his shoulder and starts to shake him. Kai closed his eyes and reopened them. He looked into Murci's worried eyes. "Are you okay?" He was mildly shocked since there weren't many people out there who cared, even when they were alive. All they had was each other. Now that they're separated, what will happen now? "Are you okay, Kai?" Murci repeated himself and Kai nods. Murci's worried expression turned gleeful. "Great. I'm glad. Don't scare me like that." Kai looked from Murci to Kurai, who gave him a knowing glance.

"Food's ready. Let's eat."

xXx

Alec sat in the middle of his new room, surrounded by loose sketchbook papers. Ichigo found out about his love for art and bought him sketchbooks, paints, pens, pencils, brushes, canvas, everything he needed or wanted to keep him happy. Alec was eternally grateful for Ichigo's kindness and would always be. "Hey, Alec." He turned his head to look in the doorway. There stood Ichigo leaning against the door frame. "I see you're enjoying your art supplies." Alec gave a small smile and nodded. When he noticed Ichigo move away from the door, and started to climb out of the bed. "No, hold on." Alec paused as Ichigo pushed himself away from the doorframe. With the other hand that he could now see, Ichigo held a mahogany cane. It had a white skull on it with three red stripes going down the left side of its face and the teeth were razor sharp.

Alec looked at the cane with remorse. If he had of stopped Kurai before he freaked out, Ichigo wouldn't be walking around with a cane. "It's not your fault." Ichigo walked over with his cane and rested a hand on Alec's head. Alec tensed s a strange feeling overcame him. "Things happen. I don't blame anyone for it." Alec looked at Ichigo, who just smiled. "May I?" Ichigo pointed to the bed and Alec moved his sketches, by the wall out of the way and rested a pillow against the wall. Ichigo slowly and carefully crawled on to the bed and rested his back against the pillow. He rested his cane against the wall. "Can I see a few of your sketches?" Alec nods in approval. He picked up a few of the sketches and flipped through them. "These are very good. You should sell them." Alec shrugged. He never thought about it, he just liked art. Besides his family, art is everything to him. As long as he had family and his art, he didn't need anyone else.

"These are re-" Ichigo paused when he looked at the last picture. Alec peek at the sketc. It was one of his brothers sleeping in Grimmjow's lap, who leaned against the wall. He was fast asleep as well. They both looked very young, younger than they are now. Grimmjow looked to be sixteen and his hair was longer, as well. "Was this before the accident?" Ichigo looked at Alec, waiting for an answer. Alec only nods. "This is Kurai, right? They must have been close." Alec could only nod. No one talked to the twins, but Grimmjow. He did save Kurai when they were younger. Ever since then, the twins had almost never left Grimmjow's side. Where no one else bothered to be around the twins, Grimmjow made them feel wanted. They could be themselves around the teen. But now….he and his older brothers fear their safety. It's not completely Grimmjow's fault since Alec did attack him, but his reaction for hurting Kurai was uncalled for. Of course, Kurai would still try and talk to Grimmjow, given the chance, but Kai won't let him anywhere near the man.

"Will Grimmjow ever be able to redeem himself?" Alec shrugged. Grimmjow hated them, so why would he redeem himself "Why don't you ever talk?" Alec paused in his latest sketch and looked at Ichigo. "I know you can. You and Kai never talk. Why is that?" There was a reason why they didn't speak. Both different reason, but were connected. HE knew why Kai didn't speak. It was more than one reason, but he knew all of the reasons. Is it a good idea to tell Ichigo? Yes, he trusted Ichigo, but did he trust him enough to tell him? Alec bit his lip and crawled over to his nightstand. He opened the first drawer and pulled out what looked like a scrapbook.

It was leather bound scrapbook with gold engravings all over it. He inwardly sighed and handed over the sketchbook. "What's this?"Ichigo asked and Alec wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Ichigo. _"Insurance."_ He wrote. _"Nikki, Rayne and father don't know what happened to Kai. We want to keep it that way."_ Alec wrote. Ichigo looked at him in confusion, but he flipped through the pages. It was like looking at a comic book. The more he read, the more horrified his expression was. He closed the book and looked at Alec. "Why didn't you tell anyone for your brother's sake?"

" _I couldn't risk him harming Kai anymore. I switched places with him after that and begged Kai not to say anything and I wouldn't tell about him."_ Alec wrote. _"Wouldn't you do the same for family?_ Ichigo would do anything for his family and still would. Perhaps this was the only thing Alec could think of without hurting Kai more. "Where is he now?"

" _When Nikki found out what happened to me, he told father. Father came straight to me and begged me to tell him what happened. Zane put him to sleep and the next day, the man was gone and father acted like it never happened. I didn't feel the need to speak anymore."_ Alec wrote. "He's gone now, right?" Alec shrugged. _"Been so long. I guess I never felt the need to speak. Kai's too scared to speak. With all of the threats he received when he was young, he just decided to stop talking."_ Ichigo visibly frowned.

xXx

Flashback

Alec 10

Kai 8

Alec walked through the mansion hallways drawing in his sketchbook, when he heard yelling. "Look, you little brat!" Alec paused and looked ahead. There was one of his twin brothers standing in front of a man. He recognized Kai by the red ribbon tied in his hair. A man had grabbed both his arms and shook his little brother violently. "You won't say anything to anyone, or I'll hurt him more." The man dragged Kai down the hall away from the room. Alec hurried after them, but stopped when he heard whimpering coming from the room.

He pushed open the door and nothing seemed out of place. Crimson eyes stopped at the bed, where shivering lump lay. He hurried over to the bed and pulled the cover off. There lay his naked fraternal twin, Angel curled into a ball. HE had bruises on his body and he was covered in some strange white stuff that he had never seen before. He looked up at Alec with tear filled eyes. Alec crawled into the bed and hugged Angel tightly. "Kai saw him. He's going to hurt Kai." Angel sobbed out. "Can't you help, Kai?" Alec nodded and carefully placed Angel back on the bed. He hurried out of the room and searched the rooms for his younger brother.

HE stopped running when he heard yelling and crying. He peeked throught the half open doorway and his eyes widened. Kai's pants were ripped right off and he was thrown onto the bed. He slammed the door open and the man turned to Alec. "Leave him alone." Alec spoke up and Aki started to crawl off the bed. The man yanked him back by his hair. He yelped and cried. "Ale(Aly)." He called, reaching for his older brother. "He knows too much." The man pulled Kai closer his body.

"But now, so do you." Kai whimpered as a man licked the side of his face. "Switch with me, Kai." Alec stated. "So you want to play instead of your brother? Fine with me, but…." A hand squeezed Kai's throat. "He won't say anything, right?" Alec looked at Kai and held a finger to his mouth. Kai nods and the man pushed Kai away. HE landed face first on the floor. Alec hurried to Kai's side and held him closely. Kai cried in Alec's chest and Alec glared at the rapist, who pointed to him. "Same goes to you. You squeal, an lil Kai gets to learn how to be a man. HE squeals and I go after all o ya. Got it?"

Alec reluctantly nods. What choice did he have?

xXx

Two months later

Alec laid in his bed, curled into a ball. Under the covers He looked at his wall as his rapist started getting dressed. "You're getting better at this, love. Keep doin what yer doin and you can be the best little slut." The man stood up from the bed and left the room. Still coming down from his sex high, he didn't noticed the eldest brother peek around the corner. Alec looked up in time to see a flash of yellow run by. In fear, he climbed out of the bed, only to fall on his face. Sharp pain ran up his spine as he tried to get up. After lying there for a few minutes, footsteps hurry his way. They were going to get hurt now. No doubt Nikki told their father. Now Kai and Angel were going to get hurt and he could do nothing about it. Instead of answering questions, he thought it was best to sleep it off, so he did.

End Flashback


	9. Chapter 9

Jade green eyes snapped open when he heard yelling. It was loud, but light. Maybe a little girl. But he also heard the calm voice of his roommate. "Lilynette, you need to calm down."

"What the hell do I need to calm down for?! You got some narcoleptic freak here, but you won't take me in?!"

"He's not a freak. You wouldn't understand." Nikki crawled out of bed and peeked out of his room while massaging his forehead. He was fighting back a headache that the shrill voice gave him. A small girl no older than thirteen had green hair and she was wearing sunglasses. She wore a white wife beater with shorts on that stopped at her mid thighs. Her combat boots stopped at her mid calf. Stark rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "What's there to understand? You two fucking, or something?! That's the reason isn't it?" Why was this girl so loud and why was she here? Nikki's left eye started to twitch and he clutched the doorframe. It wasn't just her voice that irritated him, it was her presence in general. "It's not like that, Lilynette." Nikki squeezed the doorframe tighter and it started to crack.

"Bullshit!" She stomped her foot and kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" He hopped on one foot and held is shin. The girl ran out of his apartment. Nikki calmed down as Stark knelt down and rubbed his shin. He waited until his headache was gone before he decided to make an appearance.

Instead of standing up, Stark just sat on the floor and leaned back on his hands. "Sorry about that, Nikki. She wasn't supposed to be here."

"She was….annoying. Why was she here?"

"We met a few years ago. She's an orphan who wanted me to adopt her." Stark shrugged. "She doesn't understand why you're here."

"Are you planning on telling her?" Nikki asked as Stark shook his head no. "It's none of her business. Why should I take care of someone else, when I barely take care of myself?"

For the first time since he's been here, Nikki takes a look at the living room and kitchen. Clothes covered up the sofa. Several unopened boxes sat in front of a tv, covered in dust. In the kitchen, there was only a trashcan full of carryout containers and tv dinner boxes all over the floor. The place wasn't a pigsty, but it wasn't very clean. "I…could clean it up for you."

Stark scratched the side of his head. "Uh. You don't have to. You're supposed to be my guest, remember?"

"So? It's the least I can do. I know you're trying to be considerate, but I still can do things on my own." Nikki declared. "I know, but I'd rather stay on your good side, while you're here." Stark answered. "But, if you're going to do it anyway, have at it." Nikkki stood in the middle of the hallway awkwardly. "You're Coyote Stark from school, right?"

Stark looked over with a raised eyebrow. "You…played a lot of instruments and the teachers had us sit and listen….to show us how to use them properly." Nikki explained. "You went to those? You didn't have to go, you were a music prodigy. "

Nikki shrugged. "Since I was the only one that didn't have to go, I thought it was fair if I stayed."

"When you did play instruments, you were a lot nicer to people."

Nikki chuckled and his eyes glazed over. "Some students thought it would be funny to destroy all of my instruments and vandalize the classroom. I was blamed for it since my signature was forged on the wall."

Stark frowned at the news. "That explains why I haven't seen you all that week."

"When I came back I figured if they wanted mean, well they got it. I had father drop me out of music class and I never picked up another instrument. People asked, no begged me to come back, and I refused."

Stark sighed. "If it'll keep you from being so grouchy, then the third bedroom is full of my own instruments. If you want them, they're yours." Nikki's face flashed from shock to indifference in less than ten seconds. "Thanks." Nikki muttered as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Stark asked. "It's me." The voice mumbled and Nikki stiffened. He immediately recognized the voice and his good mood was gone. "I'm going back to sleep." As Nikki returned to his room, Stark pushed himself off the floor and straight to the front door. Instead of opening the door, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "So what's up?"

"You're not going to open the door?"

"Not if you're going to insult my houseguest or his family." He could hear grumbling on the other side of the door. "Fine. Whatever."

"Nope. Say it." The man on the other side sighed in aggravation. "I promise not to insult, your household, your guest or his family."

"And?" Stark waited for an answer. "It ain't a fear, jackass." Stark shook his head. "Why are you so in denial? Everyone's afraid of something."

"Not me." He denied again. "You'll learn one day." Stark spoke and opened the door. Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and strolled in. He dropped down on Stark's clothed covered sofa and stretched his arms out. Stark went into the kitchen and came back with two beers."So what brings you here?" Stark sat down next to him and handed Grimmjow a beer. "I've been thinkin."

"Oh? First for everything, I guess." Stark teased. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and punched the brunette's arm. "Shut up." There was a short pause before Grimmjow spoke. "Who the fuck are these people?"

"Hm?" The brunette raised his eyebrow and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You know the d-" Grimmjow stopped and took a deep breath. "The…brothers." Grimmjow answered, not feeling the need to say their names. "Why wouldn't that kid leave me alone?"

"Well, long story short, you were best friends with the brothers. You all had an accident ten years ago. You and Rayne were lucky to only have broken bones, but you lost your memory. Nikki, Alec, Angel, Kai, Kurai, all died in that accident." Grimmjow looked at the man as if he was insane. "Well, presumed dead." Stark added. "You saved the twins from a fatal accident about twelve years ago and they've been attached to you ever since." Stark drank from his bottle. "You fucking serious?"

"Back then, you weren't a jackass, which is what they think of you now." Grimmjow jumped up to his feet. "How the hell is that my fault?!" He glared down at. "Didn't say it was your fault. Adrian told Ichigo the whole story. Since Rayne was the only one alive and you could barely remember your name. Adrian thought it was less stressful for you to forget about them. It worked, until you came back to the park." Stark answered and Grimmjow turned his head away. "Nothing to tell, if that's what your waiting for."

Stark shook his head and sighed. "Where's tha kid staying?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'll find out my fucking self, then." He grumbled and headed for the door. "Kurai loves spicy food and candy, as well as teddy bears." Stark called as Grimmjow opened the door and left. "Why did you tell him that?" Nikki asked while standing in the hallway. "I thought you were going to sleep."

Nikki pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. "I now Grimmjow well enough to realize when he wants to apologize. That's the only reason I can think of, if he came here personally to ask."

Nikki bit his lip, hoping this wasn't a mistake. He loved his brothers, so if anything happened to them, there'd be hell to pay. Grimmjow already made the mistake of hurting Kurai, so that was one strike already gone. Two more and he's as good as gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rayne? Rayne, have you seen the boys?" Rayne paused in his video games and turned around to looked at the worried blonde. "Dad, they're staying with Ichigo's friends, remember?" The older man tilted his head in confusion. "But we planned a birthday celebration for Alec and Angel. They're supposed to be here." Adrian scratched his head in confusion and Rayne frown. Adrian was referring to their tenth birthday it must be getting worse. Rayne stood up from his beanbag chair and walked toward his father. He grabbed Adrian's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Dad. That was a long time ago. They're much older now. They're twenty five." Adrian frowned. "How did I miss so much?"

Adrian looked at his fourth eldest son with hurt. "It's not your fault, dad. Let's go talk to Zane."

"What can he do?" Adrian asked as Rayne guided him out of the room. "He can do a lot, dad. He can help you." Rayne tried to reason. "Are you sure?" Rayne sighed in aggravation. "I'll take you." Rayne guides his father to the garage. He bit his lip when he remembered that he couldn't go out wearing just a hoodie and jeans. "Wait here." Rayne hurried back into the house and walked back out. He wore a grey turtleneck that covered his mouth and hands. He wore a matching grey skull cap, baggy blue jeans and grey sneakers. Everything but his eyes were covered from head to toe. Fearing that had Adrian forgotten how to drive, Rayne drove the car.

xXx

Zane climbed a ladder and started putting books on the shelf. "So, what's ma fortune say?" A voice behind Zane asked. He paused in putting his books on the shelf, and turned his head to the visitor. A man stood there with a wide smirk. His face reminded Zane of a fox with his closed eyes. He had short silver hair. His large jacket made him seem smaller than he actually was. Zane narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the strange man. "Your true love will be young, stubborn, rude, but kind at heart. You'll know who he is, when he is seen caring for a loved one." Zane answered. "Aint that cute, but I meant something like ma final days."

Zane could feel his left eye twitch. "You'll die saving your lover." He spoke bluntly. And returned his books to the shelves. The man rested his cheek on his fist. "Are ya sure yer tellin me tha truth?"

"I assure you that I cannot lie. I see and know almost everything. I do not need a crystal ball to tell me the future of my customers." Zane explained. "Interesting. Will these events come to past anytime soon?"

"Your true love will be here in less then ten seconds." Zane answered and soon after, the bell sounds. "Zane. We've got a problem." Zane turned from the bookshelves and sighed as Rayne guides Adrian to the front counter. "Hello Zane. Why didn't you tell me I missed the twin's birthday? I bought them presents." Adrian pouted at the dark skinned man. Zane raised an eyebrow and looked at Rayne. "It's getting worse." Zane slides down the ladder and hurries over to Rayne and Adrian. He stood in front of Adrian and touched his face. "Adrian, when did you open the park?"

"Two years." Adrian tilted his head in confusion. "You forgot, already?" Zane sighed and shook his head. "Rayne, you shouldn't be out here like this." Zane spoke up, finally noticing the paleness in his usually bright eyes. The skin that he could see was also very pale. "I'll be okay. I came here for dad." Rayne answered. "Can you help him?"

"I'll see what I can do. Come with me Adrian." Zane pulled Adrian by the arm towards a beaded curtain, located at the back of the store. "Stay here, Rayne. We'll be back soon." Rayne walked over to a chair by one of the windows. He pulled a game pad out of his jean pocket and began playing. As he played his game, he began nodding off. He fought to stay awake and rubbed his eyes. He started to feel dizzy, and decided to check if Zane had any medicine for him. He pushed himself out of his seat and stumbled over to the counter. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. "Are ya okay?" Rayne nods to the man and pushed himself away from the counter and began stumbling towards the back.

He suddenly stopped and looked straight ahead. "Hey, kid." Instead of answering, Rayne dropped to his knees and fell forward. The man hurried over as Rayne's head hit the floor. He knelt next to the brunette and turned him over. He rested the young man's head in his lap and lightly slapped his cheek. "Time ta get up."

He heard footsteps coming his way and Zane pushed through the beaded curtain. "What happened?" Zane knelt next to Rayne's head. "Well, he got dizzy, tried to get to ya and fell over. Not much to really say." The man explained while scratching back of his head. Zane moved his hands under Rayne's legs and neck. He picked the brunette up bridal style and took him to the back. "Can I come, too?" The man asked Zane. "Do what you like."

xXx

Angel stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables and placing them in a pot of soup. He moved to the next eye and flipped over the cooking meat in the pan. Golden eyes watch from around the corner with silent excitement. Angel sported a plain white apron over a red v neck with blue skinny jeans. His hair was braided down to the end with a few strands loose. Golden eyes watched the ginger's ass every time he moved.

Angel had finished cooking the meat and carefully placed it in the dark and bubbly liquid. He stirred it a few times and then placed the lid atop the pot. Shiro decided to take the opportunity and pounce. Angel yelped and threw the spoon in his hand up in the air, as hands attach themselves to his ass. They squeeze and massage the firm round globes. "What are you doing?" Angel half yelled.

"Admiring your….physique." Angel scowled. "Admiring my butt. Let go!" Angel demanded, but Shiro pulled him against his chest. "Awe. Come on. It'll be fun. I know one of those books tell ya about tha human body."

Angel shook his head. "I don't have any books like those. Why would I need one?"

Shiro chuckled, which made the blushing ginger stiffen. "Awe does my laughin make ya uncomfortable?" Angel shook his head in denial. "Bet it makes ya hard, don it?" Shiro teased and wrapped one arm around Angel's waist. He used his free hand and grabbed Angel's crotch. He gasped as the hand squeezed. Angel covered his cherry red face in embarrassment and Shiro laughed. He could feel the ginger twitch in his hand. "Notin to be embarrassed about. Everyone has their kinks."

Angel shut his eyes as memories flashed through his mind. "No!" Angel yelled and tried to push Shiro away, but he wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and held on tightly. "Let go! I don't want to!" Angel tried pulling away from the albino man. He finally managed to pull away. He ran straight for the bathroom. Shiro hurried after him only for a door to be slammed in his face.

Shiro palmed the door and looked at it, slightly unnerved. Besides being a pervert, what did he do wrong? Did he hurt his feelings? Was he angry with Shiro? "Angel?"

"Go away!" He heard sobbing from the bathroom. "I ain't goin nowhere. I'm gonna wait til you're ready to come out, even if have I ta wait all night." There was a pause. "I'm not going anywhere, idiot." Angel mumbled and Shiro chuckled again. "Does it matter, Red?" He could hear Angel sigh. "I guess it doesn't." Shiro chuckled again before there was complete silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Murci and the twins had just returned from shopping. They were currently sitting in Kai's room since they finished unpacking Kurai's new things. "Thank you so much, Murci." The older raven smiled. "It's not a problem. Sorry about not being able to get some dinner. I can order out if you like." Kurai looked at Kai who shrugged. Kurai looked at Murci. "Whatever you get is fine."

With that said, Murci stands up. "I'll be right back." Murci stepped out of the room and called a number. "They're really nice, don't you think, Kai?"

Kai shrugged at his brother, who frowned. "I really miss your voice, big brother. Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

Kai slowly turned his head to look at Kurai. The younger twin's eyes swirled with sadness, hurt, and confusion. Kai bit his lip and turned away from Kurai. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but so many things kept him from wanting to say anything. He'll just get into trouble, like always and one of their brothers would come to save him, again. They heard a knock at the front door and then muttering from a second party. The twins peek out the doorway and Kurai's eyes twinkle like Christmas trees, while looking at the second person. Kai looked at his brother with worry. Kurai started crawling out the room towards the man with the blue eyes, but Kai held him back. Kurai frowned and sat on his legs.

xXx

Murci stood in the middle of the room with his arms to his side. He stood in front of the cause of the brother's separation. He stood by the door holding a large black box with a silver bow holding it together. Next to his left leg was a silver box with a black ribbon. The man shifted to his weight over to his right leg. "How did you know where they were?"

"Process of elimination. One's at my place, one's with Stark, one's with Shiro. The only other two we trust are you two. Knowing you, you'd be too eager to help out."

Murci folded his arms and nodded. "Yes, they're here. Are these for them?" Murci asked the man. "Yeah." Murci's frown disappeared. "Is this your way of apologizing?" There was a small pause, but the blue haired man nodded. "Why don't you go talk to them?"

Grimmjow stiffened and turned to the door. "Too soon?" Murci guessed by the older man's lack of response. "Maybe later." He finally responded. "Kurai asks about you a lot. He'll accept a half backed apology before anyone else."

Grimmjow just shrugged and Murci shook his head. "Why don't you admit it's a fear. Everyone will understand and you won't have such a hard time with them. The boys aren't bad at all, you should know this. You live with one."

Grimmjow glared at Murci. "Yeah, my attacker." Grimmjow added. "All the more reason to ask him why he attacked you. There's a twenty percent chance that it was a misunderstanding." Murci tried to reason. Grimmjow scoffed. "Whatever." Grimmjow carefully set the box on the floor. "I gotta get back to work."

Grimmjow turned on his heel and left. Kurai jumped to his feet and ran after him. By the time he made it outside, the blue car sped off. "Grim_kun." He mumbled with a frown on his face. "Is there a reason why you ran outside without any shoes?" Kurai turned to his right. There stood a man with choppy paper white skin, shoulder length black hair, green tear lines, and emerald green eyes. He was an exact replica of Murci, except for the green. "Grimmjow just left. Kurai just wanted to say hi." Murci rested a hand on Kurai's shoulder. Kurai turned his head to look at Murci smiling at him. Murci then turned to his brother. "Got caught up at work?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered and loosened his tie. "I had to finish a big project that was due tomorrow morning." He answered. "Unfortunately, we just got home, so I didn't cook. I did order us some food."

Ulquiorra nodded in approval and moved past Murci and Kurai. Kurai dropped his head in sadness. "Don't worry, Kurai." Murci hugged the younger man. "Don't worry. He'll warm up to you. Grimmjow will come around as well."

"If I was able to die of old age first." Kurai mumbled and gently pulled away from Murci. "Kurai." Murci called out to the young man, who slugged back into the house. Murci sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He walked back inside the apartment to see the twins opening their gifts. Kai opened the silver box and Kurai opened the black box. Both had large teddy bears holding a basket filled with treats. The teddy bears matched their respective boxes, both with a pretty ribbon around their necks. Kurai bounce up and down with joy. His basket was arranged with both sweet and spicy candy, as well as spicy snacks, while Kai's only had sweet candy and non-spicy snacks. Kai was glad the big jerk knew that Kurai liked spicy candy and he didn't.

Kurai pulled the bear away from the basket and hugged it tightly. "I'm glad that you're happy again, Kurai."

Kurai smiled at Murci and rubbed his cheek against the bear's. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Ulquiorra headed to his room when someone tugged on his pants. Ulquiorra stopped and turned. Kai holds up a box of candy and a bag of chips to him. "Why give this to me?"

"As a thank you for letting us stay." Kurai answered and gave Murci some candy and chips. "Thank you." The Cifer twins thanked the Raizen twins. **(Note: The brothers have different names. Named after their mothers. Nikki's mother married Adrian, so he is the only one with the last name Frieya. Alec & Angel Siege. Rayne Siren.)**

xXx

Gin stood by the beaded doorway and watched Zane set a wet cloth on Rayne's forhead. The brunette was sound asleep, on a small bed. Adrian sat in a chair next to the bed. His head rested next to the bed and he was also fast asleep. "My fault. My fault." Adrian mumbled in his sleep. "So..ya gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I don't see why I should." Gin visibly frowned. "So ya aint gonna tell yer own buddy what's going on. A healthy young man suddenly collapsed on the floor after bringing in his perfectly health father, who is suffering memory loss?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Fine. This never leaves the room."

Gin smiled and nods. "Preciate the trust, buddy."

"Let's make this long story short. Women had a thing for Adrian and Adrian always cared about the women he was currently with. All of his children have different mothers. Of all the women that left him, only one stayed. His third eldest son, Rayne." Zane pointed to Rayne. "What does this have to do with what was going on?" Gin asked.

"Adrian's cursed and has been for years. I cannot tell you who or what gave him the curse, but it is there. Anyone who chooses to stay with him, suffers in many ways. No one stays, so he is forever lonely. His children have also been cursed with something. His eldest son, suffers from narcolepsy. His second eldest are twins. One suffers the pleasure of hearing other's laughter. The other suffers from immediate reaction to other's touch."

"Immediate? So he has sensitive skin."

"His youngest are also twins. They have abandonment issues."

Gin tapped his chin and pointed to Rayne. "What about him?"

"HE's.. the most complicated. He's not allowed to leave an area with uncontrollable and unpredictable…conditions." Zane explained, but Gin only raised an eyebrow. "If it's too hot, he'll pass out. If it's too cold, he'll go numb and his body will be paralyzed. When the wind blows, he has asthma attacks."

"That explains the sweater in the middle of summer." Gin looked at the young man with pity. He couldn't go outside because of this curse. Doesn't know the joy of playing in snow, can't go to the beach. Probably had been homeschooled his whole life. That sounds like a really sad life, being condemned like that. It seemed bad for all of the brothers, in fact. Being forced to control himself after hearing the wonderful laughter of others. Being forced not to react to someone's touches. The fear of being left alone could make it hard for anyone as well. What did Adrian do to make their lives so bad? Maybe it was what he didn't do.

"Now that you know, you mustn't tell anyone. They'll find out on their own."

Gin squats next to the bed. "He's adorable. Can I keep him?"

"This boy is not a pet, Ichimaru!" Zane stomped his foot. "No you cannot keep him."

Gin pouts. "But you said my love would be here in less then ten seconds, an hour ago. They're the only ones that came in." Gin argued back. "That doesn't mean you can just take him. He's still a person."

Gin only shrugged and Zane pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a problem. I see it now."


	12. Chapter 12

About a month later

"Why are you following me?" Rayne walked through the house playing his game pad with Gin following close behind. "Cuz I can."

Rayne rolled his eyes and continued playing his game. "Well, it's annoying, so stop it."

Gin shrugged, not really caring. "Not really doin anything wrong."

"Besides being a stalker." Rayne mumbled and turned a corner. "Aren't ya bored, bein in tha house all day?" Gin decided to ask. "Not like I can really go a lot of places. I find things to do here." Rayne answered. "Well, don't ya ever get lonely?"

"Crystal, the maid, keeps me company when dad's at work."

"No friends." Rayne answered bluntly. "Gotta suck."

"I was homeschooled since I couldn't go outside. Besides, my brothers and I didn't have people that we could call friends…besides Grimmjow." Rayne mumbled and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. "What about going online? You can make friends."

"What'll I tell em? Hey what's up? I can't hang out with you because of some bullshit curse that some bitch put on us to make life harder?"

Gin frowned at Rayne's sarcasm and pessimistic attitude. Rayne opened the fridge and took out what looked like a bowl of leftovers. He sat at the kitchen island while he heated the food up in the microwave. "You're a moody one aren't you?"

"The hell do you care? You're probably only here because of dad." Rayne walked back to the microwave, when it dinged. He came back to the island and plopped down. "Why are you here? Everyone's gone." Rayne eyed the older man suspiciously. " Gin rested his cheek against his hand. "Would ya believe me if I told ya that I'm here for you?"

"Rayne shook his head no. "No, I would not."

xXx

Alec was in the house all on his own today. It was Ichigo's first day back to work. The man wasn't too happy about going back since he enjoyed Alec's company. Alec enjoyed Ichigo's company. Right now, Alec was in his room drawing in his sketchbook. He paused when he heard a crash coming from the living room. He quietly crawled out of bed and grabbed the cane that Ichigo always left in his room. He slowly crept out of his room and peeked around the corner. There were two men in black and wearing masks. Each had an empty sack. One of the men carried a baseball bat. "Cal, we shouldn't be here." Said the one without a weapon. "Why not? No one else lives here but those two at work."

"It…just doesn't feel right. W-we should go."

Alec crept back into the room and hurried over to his night stand and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out the phone that Ichigo gave him for emergencies. Instead of calling, he sent a quick text.

 _Alec: Intruders. They don't know I'm here, yet._

He waited for a few minutes and then the phone lit up.

 _Ichigo: I'm on the way. Hide if you can._

Alec put the phone back in the drawer and closed it. He heard a gasp from behind, so he turned around slowly. Something hit the back of his head. The wary robber stood over Alec's unconscious body and dropped the cracked easel. "No. no. no. What did I do?" He mumbled to himself. "Hey, Jack! Ya find anything of value back there?" His partner called. "Uh, I-I-I.." The robber stumbled over his words. "Cat got your tongue?!" His partner teased and walked up to him. "What's wrong with you, Jack?"

Jack pointed to the unconscious man on the floor. "Jack, what did you do?" Cal hurried over to the man to check his breathing. "I-I'm sorry. I heard something so I checked it out a-a-and he was there. I thought he was calling the cops, so I panicked." He answered. "Well, he's still breathing. You're fine." Jack watched Cal pick Alec up bridal style. "What are you doing?!"

"Takin him with us. What's it look like?"

Jack frantically shook his head no. "No. no. We can't, it's kidnapping. They'll know. We can't Cal." Jack tried to reason with his partner. "Come on. It's innocent. He just went out for some fun, that's all." Cal pushed past Jack. "We're going to be in so much trouble." Jack mumbled and followed Cal out the door.

xXx

Ichigo skids to a stop and jumped out of the car. He ran to the door with a panicked expression. He slowly pushed open the front door and cautiously stepped in. "Alec?" HE called, but there was no answer. His body shook in fear as their living room was cleaned out. All that was left was the sofa, and tv stand. He hurried to Alec's room and noticed red painted footsteps stood in the doorway. His bed was neatly made and tucked under the mattress. His art supplies pushed to the other side of the room. One cracked art easel lay on the floor by a tube of paint that was busted open, as if someone stepped on it.

" .No." He ran to the closet and pulled it open. There was nothing but clothes in the closet. He ran out of the room and checked the bathroom. He wasn't there either, so he quickly pulled out his phone and called Alec's phone. The last of his hope vanished when he heard nearby ringing. He cautiously followed the sound. He dropped to his knees and pulled the phone out of the open drawer. "Dammit." He told Alec not to go anywhere without it. He's not irresponsible, so what happened?

His body shook in anger and fear as he dropped the phone back in the drawer. He punched the floor. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" He yelled as he punched the floor three timed. He gritted his teeth and rubbed the incoming tears from his eyes. He was too late, he couldn't save his friend.

"Hey, Ich! If you're gonna leave the door ope-" There was a pause in his roommate's sentence. "What the fuck?!" Footsteps hurry down the hall. "What the hell happened?"

"Ichigo rested his head on the open drawer. "Alec texted me about intruders. I told him to hide instead of confronting them. I guess they found him and he didn't get the chance to hide. "Fuckin hell. Ich we need to find him."

Ichigo looked at the phone with blank eyes. "I don't know where to start. He could be anywhere by now. I'm too late." He spoke in defeat. Ichigo was pulled to his feet. Large hands grip his shoulders and shook him violently. "Get ahold of yourself. We can't help him, if you're acting like this. He's probably waiting for us to help him."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay." Grimmjow dragged Ichigo out of the house and to the car. Ichigo sat in the passenger seat with his head on the window. Grimmjow sat in the driver's seat. "I'm gonna call the guys. We need all the help we can get."

xXx

Angel slowly opened his head and sat up in his bed. He looked around the room in confusion. He doesn't remember coming out of the bathroom. Shiro must've picked the lock and brought him in. There was also something different in his room. On one side of the room, there were large stacks of books, almost hitting the ceiling. He was ecstatic about the amount of new books given to him, but it also made him wonder where Shiro was.

He jumped when he heard banging on the door. "Angel? Angel, are you up? It's important."

"Yes. I am."

"We need to go, Angel. Your brother's in trouble!" His breath hitched as he received the news from his provider. Who was in trouble? Did Kurai get hurt? Did Kai run away? "Come on! Alec needs you!"

"Alec?" His heartbeat sped up and his eyes widened in fear. What happened?


	13. Chapter 13

Alec opened his eyes to darkness. His body couldn't move an inch, but he knew he was being moved somewhere. He heard rumbling and little crashes. He turned to the sound of something crashing next to him. He was suddenly thrown into the air and he hit his head. It was continuous, until he had a splitting headache and he was dizzy. He couldn't move to rub his head, so he hopes closing his eys would ease the pain. Alec was better off staying knocked out

xXx

Nikki nervously stood in front of Zane's shop, with his arms folded, waiting for the others to show up. "Calm down, we'll find him, Nikki." Stark tried to reassure the slightly panicked blonde. Stark leaned against the wall beside Nikki. A car skids to a stop and Grimmjow jumps out of the driver seat. Angel and Shiro climbed out of the back seat and dragged Ichigo out of the passenger seat. "Come on man, ya can walk n yer own, dammit!" Ichigo let his albino copy drag him up to the others. "What do you know?" Grimmjow asked Nikki and Stark.

"From what Nikki's friend said he saw."

"He's not my friend." Nikki muttered and turned his head away. Stark only sighed. "From what Zane saw, he's with Madam." Grimmjow turned white as a sheet. Shiro would too, if he wasn't albino. "You've got to be shitting me." Shiro said. "You fucking serious?"

Stark nods. "Who is the madam?" Ichigo asked while looking at his brother. "A bitch." Shiro answered. "Will she hurt, Alec?" Angel asked with worry, while clutching onto Shiro's arm. "Fortunately, for us. She's not in the business of kidnapping and thievery. Those jerks will be punished, but he won't be hurt." Stark answered. "Let's go!" Angel pulled Shiro aback to the car. "Wait!" Angel stopped and turned to Stark. "It's not that simple. We need to split up." Stark answered. "Two of us go talk to her and the rest continue to look for Alec." Stark suggested.

"But you said, that he won't get hurt." Angel spoke. "She won't, but that doesn't mean her….employees are as loyal and faithful as she wants them to be." Stark answered. "Grimmjow, Shiro and I will go to see her. The rest of you, go look for Alec. We'll call you, if we get any news."

"What about Kai and Kurai?" Angel asked. "It's better they not know, right now." Nikki answered. "But-"

"It's too stressful. Let's go." Nikki pulled Angel and Ichigo towards the car. Nikki looked back at Stark. "Hope you bring good news." Nikki said as Ichigo and Angel climbed into the car.

"Hope you find your brother." Stark answered back and Nikki climbed into the driver's seat. As the car drove off, Shiro looked at the other men and folded his arms. "How the fuck do you two know this broad?"

xXx

Crimson eyes opened up and looked at a white ceiling. He tried sitting up, but his head hit something clear. He reached up to rub his forehead, but his hands were pulled back down. Alec looked down at himself. His wrists were tied with some black rope and the rope was tied to a hook by his feet that was also tied together. He noticed his clothes were changed. They felt like silk, but he wasn't sure what he was wearing. He looked at both sides and moved his hands forward. His hands were forcibly stopped by what he suspected was glass. He tried to push open the case, but a padlock locked it. He was stuck inside a glass box? Why?

"I have a new toy? Really?" He heard a voice from in front of him, but he couldn't see the owner of the voice. "Yes." Another voice answered. "He should keep you occupied, so don't hurt him."

"Of course." Alec heard hurried footsteps and he jumped as large hands slam onto the case. He looked nervously into glowing golden eyes. There above him was a young man with dark skin and long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. He had long fringes that stopped under his chin. He had a sharp looking arrow under his left eye. He was wearing grey boxers with an open robe. He looked no older than he and Angel. "He's beautiful." The man turned from the case to look at his companion at the door. "Mother said I can have this?"

"No, it's a secret. Don't hurt him and she won't find out." The man above him frowned. "If she didn't approve, then I can't have him."

"Shit." Alec heard the guy mutter. "I told you, Cal. Let's just take him home." Alec's eyes widened as he recognized the voices immediately. The thieves from the house. "What are you two talking about?" The man was now suspicious of the two "Do you want the kid, or not?" The man looked from the thieves to Alec, who just wanted out. Where was Ichigo? He said he'd come and never showed up. Maybe when he got home, he was too late. The thought itself made Alec sad. "Fine. He stays with me, for now. I'm sure whoever he was with will miss him. Give me the key."

Alec heard a jingling sound when the man caught the keys. "Now, go away." Loud footsteps begin to fade and the man turned to Alec. He smiled at Alec. IT still made Alec wonder what was going to happen to him. Will he see his brothers again, or even Ichigo? What about his father? HE hoped they decided to leave him out of this. Alec wasn't sure how much stress Adrian could take.

"Hey." Alec was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped on the glass. The man looked at Alec with worry. "Are you okay?" Alec nods. "Look, obviously those idiots messed up and kidnapped you. If I let you out, you need to stay here."

Alec frowned at the instructions. "Don't worry. I'll have food brought up and I'll talk to my family into sending you back. They're not too into the idea of kidnapping and stealing. But they won't be happy about intruders either."

Intruder? He wasn't an intruder. "If anyone sees you, they think you're an intruder. They'll tell my parents and you'll be punished." He answered. How did Alec know that he'd be safe from this man? Alec watched the man unlock the case and open the lid. He reached in, but Alec tensed away. "What's wrong with you?" The man reached in and grabbed Alec's wrists. Alec tensed as a strange electric current pierced his skin like a needle. "Don't worry. My mother's the Madam. She'll make sure nothing happens to you." He answered as he pulled Alec out of the case and set him on the bed. "My name is Kei. Kei Urahara."

Alec nods in gratitude. "I'll be back." Alec sat on the bed and watched him leave.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mother? Mother?" Kei walked through the mansion looking for his mother. She was nowhere to be found. "Kei?" He stopped and turned around to look at a man in a lab coat and black pants. He had short blonde hair and stubble on his chin. He wore a black hat that helped cover his eyes. "Kei, remember our discussion about covering up?" The scientist said while pointing at Kei's naked chest. Kei rolled his eyes and closed his robe. "Have you seen mother? I need to speak to her." The man set a hand on his head. "Oh, really what about?"

"Cal and Jack robbed a house and took one of the people that just happened to be there. I wanted to talk to her about letting him go home." The man rubbed his chin. "Oh, that's not good. Is he alright?"

"As far as I know. He doesn't talk much."

"At least he's okay. Your mother's in the kitchen." The man answered. "Thanks." Kei turned to leave. "Kei." The younger blonde stopped again. "Don't get attached to this boy. You just met him." Kei rolled his eyes. "I'm not attached to him." Kei denied. "You wouldn't help anyone without something in return. I don't know what makes this one special, but your my son, I'm not stupid."

"Whatever." Was the young man's only response as he headed for the kitchen.

xXx

"Mother?" Kei peeked through the kitchen doorway. There stood a woman talking to the kitchen chef. Her skin was darker than Kei's and she had long purple hair tied in a high ponytail with golden eyes. She wore a black turtle neck with black skin tight pants. "Mother." She stopped her conversation and smiled at Kei. "You know it's rude to interrupt." She teased and he only shrugged. "How is my boy?" She walked over to him and held his face. Kei sighs as she kissed his forehead. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Okay, I guess." The woman folds her arms. "Really now? You're not having fun with your new toy?" She asked while letting his face go.

Kei shook his head no. "He's not a willing participant." Kei's answer caused her to raise an eyebrow. "If he's not willing then why is he here?" She asked in suspicion as the chef went back to cooking. "Cal and Jack." Kei answered and she pinched her nose. "What else did they do?"

"Not sure. Probably stole some stuff and he just happened to be there." Kei suggested. "Did you want to send the young man home?" She asked and Kei nods. "Is that really what you want? It's not you to just let someone go."

Kei only smirked. He wouldn't let him go entirely. Just because he isn't willing, doesn't mean he can't be convinced. He found the young man not only sexy, but he interested Kei. Kei never let an interesting person go so easily. "Excuse me." They turn to a maid, who bowed. "You have been requested, madam."

"Oh? By whom."

"They didn't say. But they think you know where their friend is." The maid answered and Kei frowned. If they're here for his future toy, then he had no time at all. "I see. I'll be there soon."

The maid bows and leaved the kitchen. She turned to Kei ad pets his head. "Don't worry. You'll see each other again, I'm sure. He's waiting for you, I'm sure." She said before leaving the kitchen.

xXx

Kei walked back towards his room carrying a tray of food. He stopped by his door and looked in confusion. Did he leave the door open? He could have sworn he closed it. Kei hurried into the room and froze. Not only was his new toy gone, but so was the case that he was in. Did he leave or did someone take him? Either way, he was gone and Kei didn't have the slightest clue where to start looking." Kei dropped the tray and hurried down the hall to look for the missing toy.

xXx

Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro stood inside a near empty office that only had a desk and a few chairs. "Ya still never told me who this bitch madam is." Shiro spoke while sitting in one of the chairs with his arms folded. "You know who she is, Shiro. You just never thought it would be her." Stark answered. Shiro looked at Stark in confusion a the door opened. "My, my. Three of my favorite boys have come by to see me? I'm flattered." A familiar voice called from behind.

Grimmjow didn't bother to turn around. As soon as Shiro did, he jumped out of his chair with eyes as wide as saucers. "You?! You're madam?!" Shiro yelled and pointed accusingly at the dark skinned woman, who only smiled. "Is that anyway to treat your aunt?"

"Aunt?" Now it was Stark and Grimmjow's turn to be shocked. Both looked at Shiro and then the woman. She opened her arms as if waiting for a hug. "Come and give your aunt a hug."

"Fuck you! You crazy bitch!" Shiro yelled at the woman, who folds her arms and pouts. "You've always treated me so unfairly. Ichigo's always been nice to me." She complained. "Go hug him then!"

"I can't do that if he's not here. Where is my favorite nephew?"

Shiro scowled at the woman and folds his arms. "Well, that's what we're here to talk to you about, Yoroichi." Stark spoke up and stood to his feet. "Has my poor nephew gotten into trouble?" Yoroichi asked with slight worry. "No. Ichigo's fine."

Yoroichi sighed in relief. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without my nephews."

Shiro pouted and folded his arms. "Dance on our graves." He mumbled and turned his head away. Yoroichi shook her head and walked over to the taller man. She pulled him into a hug. "I care about my family, you know this."

Shiro pulled away from the woman. "Yeah right." Shiro muttered and walked out of the room. Yoroichi only sighed and looked at Stark and Grimmjow. "Does your visit have anything to do with the boy they gave my son?" Before they could answer, they heard a thud and a series of obscene words. "Fucking hell! Watch where tha fuck yer goin!"

"Watch where I'm going? How about you open your eyes, freak show!"

"Fuck you!"

Yoroichi sighed and walked out of the office. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. There was Shiro slamming her son against the wall while holding onto the front of his robe. Both still going bac and forth with insults. "Boys." They stopped yelling and glared at Yoroichi. "Now is that any way to treat your cousin?" She asked them both. "He started it!" They yell at the same time. "Seriously guys?" Stark stood next to Yoroichi and rubbed his temples. "Now is not the time for a family reunion."

Shiro scoffed and let Kei go. He backed away from the blonde and turned his back to Kei. "Kei, where is their friend?" Yoroichi changed the subject. "Someone took him."

Kei was once again slammed against the wall. "The fuck do you mean someone took him?! You should've been watching him!" Shiro yelled at him. "What do you think I was doing? I was trying to make sure he was returned home safely. He didn't want to be here." Kei explained and Yoroichi set a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Calm down, Shiro. We'll find him. Hurting Kei will not help."

Shiro finally let go and backed away. "Cal and Jack probably took him since I didn't want him."

"Wait. They were giving him to you as a present? The fuck?!" Grimmjow peeked out of the room, glaring at Kei, who shrugged. Shiro pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and walked away. "Is there a chance that these two will take him home?" Stark asked. "Jack maybe, but not Cal. Jack has a conscience but can't act on his own." Yoroichi answered.

"Where are they taking him?"

"I don't know exactly where, but they'll sell him at an auction."

"You fucking serious, right now?" Yoroichi raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow. "I didn't know you cared so much about dolls, Grimkitty."

Grimmjow glared at the playful woman. "Who the fuck said you can call me that shit?" HE spoke, ignoring the mention of dolls. "We'll figure it out later, right now we need to find Alec and fast." Stark said changing the subject. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know where he is?!"

They all turn to Shiro, who held the phone at arms length while cleaning his ear out. "Well, that woke Berry out of his bitch mood." Grimmjow stated. "The fuck you say, Grimmjow?!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the phone. "How the fuck did you hear me all the way over here?!" Grimmjow yelled back. "Get your ass down here and help us find him, dammit! Who gives a shit how I heard it?!"

"I don't know whose temper is worse, yours or Shiro's."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone as Yoroichi spoke up with a chuckle. They heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Just…hurry up and get down here." Ichigo mumbled before they heard a click.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel sat on the swing looking down at the ground. He swung slowly and gently. A hand lightly squeezed his shoulders. "We'll find him, Angel." Nikki spoke with reassurance. "He's in trouble and we don't know where he is. Where do we look?" Angel's voice cracked as he spoke. "What if we never see him again?"

Nikki knelt next to his brother and hugged him tightly. "It won't come to that. We'll find him. He's my brother, too. We won't give up, okay." Nikki reassured his younger brother. "Why can we tell dad, Rayne, and the twins?" Angel asked. "We could use their help."

"Rayne can't leave the house and Dad has enough to deal with. Kai and Kurai shouldn't worry right now. We'll find him."

"Okay." Angel reached up and hugged Nikki back. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know where he is?!" The brothers look up to see Ichigo pacing back and forth while screaming in the phone. The more they listened, the more worried they became. When Ichigo walked over, he looked defeated and angry. "Ichigo?" Angel called. "He was there, but…." Ichigo trailed off. They had hope until he added the but. "Someone…took him and they don't know where he is."

"How do we know where to look?" Nikki asked. Ichigo shrugged and shook his head. "Not sure."

Angel dropped his head. "Hey, we'll find him." Ichigo reassured the ginger and rested a hand on his head.

xXx

Alec's eyes snapped open and looked around. He couldn't see anything through the darkness. He tried to move, but something yanked him right back down and nearly choked him. He tried to moved his arms, but they wouldn't budge. His arms, waist, and neck were bound to the surface. "Cal, I think he's awake." Spoke a familiar voice and bright lights nearly blinded him. Alec shut his eyes and turned his head away. He heard foot steps and his body tensed when a hand touched his face. "I-I'm sorry." The voice spoke as something poked his neck. His body felt as if it was on fire. He began to squirm, trying to get away from the hand. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad." The man begged as a few pairs of hands reached for him.

The belt around his waist was removed. Something moved from behind and he now rested on something softer and warmer. The hand left his face and hands started tugging his pants off. Alec's eyes snapped open and he shook his hand at the man that was removing his clothes. "Just relax. We paid for some fun." Said an unfamiliar voice. His shirt was ripped off his body and fingers pinched his unattended nipples. He bit his lip and tried to move away. He took a deep breath and held in a moan as someone's naked body pressed against his own. The stranger's wet appendage moved up his neck. He shivered in disgust. "We'll have fun, don't worry."

Alec was not looking forward to this, no matter how much his body craved it. Where was Ichigo? Where were his brothers? Alec closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. Would this be the rest of his life? Being a toy to a bunch of strangers? He'll never go home again?

"I'm so sorry." He heard those words again before there was a loud crash.

xXx

Rayne sat in the middle of his bed playing video games. His eyes kept wandering to his phone. None of his brothers had stopped by or even called. They were supposed to hang out together and they were late. He hoped nothing happened to them. "Something botherin ya?"

Rayne rolled his eyes and glare at Gin. "Don't you ever go home?"

"When you're sleep." Gin answered and walked over to Rayne. "Don't you have a job or something?"

"I'm off today. Worried about yer brothers?"

Rayne sighed and nods. "They were supposed to be here today." Rayne asked with slight disappointment. "I'm sure it was important. You'll always see them again."

Rayne shrugged. "I guess…..Something's not right." He mumbled and stood up from his bed. He started walking toward the door when Gin grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" Rayne glared at the older man. "Ya know ya shouldn't be goin outside, no matter what."

"The hell does is matter? My brothers could be in trouble." Rayne pulled away, but Gin kept a firm grip. "Yer not goin anywhere."

Rayne scoffed. "You're going to stop me?"

"If I have to. I have my ways."

Rayne narrowed his eyes at the man. "Let go." Rayne demanded and tried to pull away. Gin pulled Rayne away from the door and threw him on the bed. He bounced three times before something sat on his stomach and pinned his wrists to the bed. "The hell are you doing?!" He yelled as Gin smiled down at him. "I said yer not goin anywhere."

Rayne still tried to get away, bu the wasn't going anywhere. "Let go, you bastard!" Rayne yelled. How could he lose so quickly? He was at least four times bigger than the smaller man, yet Gin took Rayne down as if he weighed almost nothing. "Such language." Gin teased while squeezing Rayne's wrists. "Who gives a fuck?!" Rayne yelled back. Gin frowned. "There's no need for the language, Rayne." Gin moved closer to Rayne's face. "Yer still not goin anywhere."

"Damn yo-" Violet eyes widened in shock as warm lips attach to his own.

xXx

Kai and Kurai peeked out of their rooms and looked at Murci. Murci sat on the living room sofa talking on the phone. He looked troubled as he listened to the other person on the phone. "He's still missing? Do you need help?"

The twins look at each other and then back at Murci. "What am I supposed to tell them? They were supposed to see their brother, together." There was a pause before Murci shook his head no. "You're going to tell him, since he missed out on seeing you."

Kurai peeked further out in curiosity. "Don't you dare hang up." Murci warned and looked at the twins. He waves Kurai over to him. Kurai hesitates, butwalks over to Murci, who handed him the phone. "Hello?" He heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Yo."

His eyes lit up at the sound of the blue haired man's voice. "Grim_kun?" He asked with hope. "Yeah, it's me, kid." The man answered and Kurai slid to his knees and clutched the phone.

Kai watched from his room with his head resting against the doorframe. He was happy that the mn decided to talk to his brother after such a long time. He was also happy that Grimmjow brought them present, yet at the same time, he felt somewhat lonely. Although he had his brothers, they were all he had. In a way, Kurai had Grimmjow, even if the idiot didn't remember them.

"Hey, Kai." A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at Murci. "I'm going to eat ice cream and watch movies with Ulqui. You can join if you want."

Kai looked from Murci to Kurai, who was still talking on the phone. "He can come when he's done talking."

Kai nods and follows Murci into the kitchen. As soon as he turned his head from Kurai, Kurai's smile faded. "Kid? Oi, kid?"

Kurai had just found out why they hadn't left the apartment and it was heartbreaking to hear. How would Kai take the news? Would they ever find Alec? "Kurai."

He snapped out of his thoughts when his name was called. "Yes?"

"We'll find him. Just stay calm and stay inside with Murc and Ulquiorra."

Kurai clutched the phone tightly. "When you find Ale, can…." Kurai trailed off. "What?"

Kurai opened his mouth and then closed it again. He wanted to see Grimmjow again, but he knew that Grimmjow didn't want to see him. Although the gift made him think otherwise. He's never going to come see him on his own. "There's this…new restaurant. They uh specialize in spicy foods. Wanna go, or…"

Kurai's smile returned. "That would be nice." He heard Grimmjow sigh on the other side of the phone. "Can't believe I'm doing this." Grimmjow mumbled. "We'll go sometime after we find your brother. Just relax and….have fun."

Kurai nods. "Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Kurai hung up the phone and hugged the phone to his chest. "Kurai?" He turned around to see Murci and Kai, each holding two bowls of ice cream. "We're going to watch movies in Ulqui's room. Would you like to come?"

Kurai stood up from the floor and followed Murci and his brother to the melancholic man's room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Finally warmed up to da doll, eh Grim?" Shiro nudged Grimmjow's arm. He hung up the phone and glared at Shiro. "Shut up."

Shiro only shrugged and smiled. "Awe. Does my Grimmy have a secret lover?" Yoroichi placed her hands on the taller man's shoulders. Golden eyes looked into blue eyes. "There is no lover."

Stark shrugged. "I don't know about that Grim. The kid seemed like he was awfully close to you." He mentioned while walking away. "There's nothing going on dammit!" Grimmjow yelled and Shiro scoffed. "Right and Angel's going to strip tease for me for saving Alec." He spoke in a sarcastic tone, while walking away. "Fuck you! Shit aint happening!" Grimmjow yelled at the retreating albino.

"You gave him a basket of his favorite goodies, plus you just asked him out." Yoroichi teased. Grimmjow eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"A lady never reveals." Yoroichi reached up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go find Alec so you can go on your date." Grimmjow glared at her back as she walked away.

xXx

They had been looking for Alec for over two hours. They eventually met up with Ichigo and the others. "No dice. Same for you, obviously." Shiro pointed out. Ichigo tugged at his hair and walked away from the group. "This place is so huge. How will we find him, if we have no clues?!" Ichigo dropped to his knees and screamed in his shirt in frustration. They all watch in slight pity. "He's been beating himself up like this before we met up with you guys." Angel admitted.

"It seems to me that he's developed a strong bond with your brother. I'm sure Alec would do the same if the tables were turned." Stark said. "Almost feel bad for the guy." Shiro folds his arms and shook his head. "Hmm. Come to think of it." Everyone but Ichigo and Kei looked at Yoroichi, who tapped her chin and looked up in deep thought. "The brothers live in an old boat house."

Kei shook his head. "You're just bringing this up, now?!" All but Ichigo, Kei, and Stark yelled. Yoroichi shrugged. "Slipped my mind, I guess."

"Where?!"

"The main docks." She answered. "You're so frustrating, woman!" Shiro yelled at her. She cleaned out her ear and sighed. "I guess it's important to tell you that since Jack has a conscience, he'll probably cry, apologize and send Alec and your things back to the house. That'll happen, or Cal will catch him in the act, try to kill Alec, and then blame Jack from dying."

They look at her incredulously. "Are you fucking serious?" Grimmjow asked. "You psycho bitch, who did you hire?!" Shiro yelled. "Jack was adorable, but couldn't bear to be separated from his big brother. I took them both in. I really don't need both, though. I want to keep Jackie." Kei only scoffed at her explanation. "Hey, Ichi! We might've found Alec." Shiro yelled to his brother. Ichigo paused in his sulking and looked at the group with hope. Shiro walked over to his brother and sat next to him. "I'm gonna need ya to go back to the house."

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. "No. I need to help find Alec. He needs to be okay." Shiro let Ichigo ramble on until he was done. "You're not going to change your mind?" Ichigo asked and Shiro shook his head no. "But-" Shiro still shook his head no. "Trust me, Ichigo. Ya want to go home, okay? If we don't find im, we'll call you and let ya know."

Ichigo frowned, but nodded. He trusted Shiro more than anyone. Not because they were brothers, but because he proved himself the most trustworthy. "Hurry up an get home." Ichigo watched Shiro walk back over to the group. "Ichi's goin back to tha house ta wait fer Alec an tha guy. We goin to tha docks."

"All of us?" Nikki questioned and Kei eyed the albino suspiciously. "Ye, let's go.

xXx

Jack sat on the docks looking at the sunset. His hands shook in his lap and he took a deep breath. He did the right thing. 'Right thing. Right thing.' He continued to chat in his head. "Jack!" He froze when he heard his brother call his name. "Hi, Cal. What's wrong?" He asked not looking at the angry brother. "Where is he?! Where'd you put him?!"

Jack sucked in a breath. "He's safe."

"Dammit, Jack. Your dumbass move cost us money." Cal yelled and Jack only shrugged. "You idiot." Suddenly everything went black.

When he came to, his head rested on a steering wheel. He looked around, completely disoriented and tried to sit up. He wanted to rub his face, but his hands were jerked back. He looked down to see his wrists tied to the steering wheel. "Cal?" Jack looked around for his brother and he wasn't in the car. What was going on? Why was handcuffed to the car. The car suddenly lurched forward toward the edge of the docks. Jack watched, frozen with fear as the deep ocean water drew closer.

He was forced forward as the car tipped over the edge. Dark water surrounded him as the car sank deeper into the water. He jumped when the windows started to crack. Water slowly seeped through the crack. He was forced to watch something jump into the dark water and crash right into the driver window. He was barely able to see the silhouette of a person when the glass finally gave in. Water crashed through the window and he was forced to hold his breath.

xXx

Ichigo trudged into his naked house and closed the door. He sighed and headed to Alec's room. Maybe he could clean up the mess in the room and he'd come back stress free. The door creaked open and he stepped in without looking up. The first thing he went for, was the easel that should've been on the floor. He paused and looked at where he left the easel. It wasn't there and neither was the paint. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the room in confusion. A folded piece of paper on the night stand caught his attention. All it said was 'Sorry', with an arrow pointed towards the bed.

There was a lump under the covers with a long braid poking out. He cautiously walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as the quiet soldier lay sleep on the in his bed. Random strands of hair hung loosely in his face. As if it was a trick, he reached down to touch the auburn haired man. He touched Alec's face and immediately pulled back. He felt cold and his skin was no longer soft. What happened to him?

"Alec?" He called his name but he received no answer. "Alec, please." He begged, but Alec still lay motionless. Fear clutched his heart as he reached for Alec's shoulder. He carefully gripped the shoulder and it was as cold and hard as his face. Instead of leaving, he walked to the door and closed it as lightly as he could. He then heard shuffling from behind. He turned around to see Alec sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Alec?" Alec looked up in time to see Ichigo practically run across the room. Ichigo tackled Alec onto the bed and hugged him tightly. Ichigo's hands held Alec's face in his hands. Warm lips collided with his. Crimson eyes widened in shock and his face starts to heat up. Ichigo broke away and smiled at the confused Alec. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Alec looked up at Ichigo's joyous face. Ichigo laid on top of Alec and rested his cheek against Alec's. "I'm sorry, Alec." Ichigo apologized for his strange behavior, but at the same time, Ichigo didn't care how he acted. He was just happy that Alec was okay. Did Shiro know he'd be here? Maybe that's why he sent him home. If that's the case, then he should thank Shiro as well.

Alec rubbed the tears from Ichigo's face. Ichigo laughed and rested his forehead on Alec's. For some reason, Ichigo was very tired and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I'm sorry again." Ichigo said and rested his head on Alec's chest. Alec rubbed the back of Ichigo's head, letting him fall asleep. Ichigo found it very soothing and easy to fall asleep. Ichigo hugs Alec's waist and closed his eyes. Once Alec heard the even breathing of his roommate, Alec fell asleep, once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack sat in the middle of a circle of seemingly irritated people. He coughed and spit out the remaining water. He was soaked to the bone and he sat with his legs on either side of him. He looked at all the people in the group. He recognized two of them as his boss and her son. Her son was soaked to the bone as well, suggesting that he was the one who saved him. The albino looked familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. He didn't know the rest of them. His boss gave him a sad look.

"Jackie, what happened?" She asked. Jack shrugged, not really knowing why he was in the car. "I felt bad about the guy, so I took him back him. Cal yelled at me and then…I don't know."

"Alec's back home?" Angel asked kneeling in front of Jack. "He should be sleeping. I couldn't get the other stuff back. Cal already sold them. He was going to sell the guy to those creeps in in the boat house." Jack answered. Angel pulled the man into a hug. "Thank you so much." Angel let go and stood up. He ran back to one of the cars, but not before grabbing Nikki and Shiro. "Come on. We need to go check on him."

"Whoa, slow down, Red! Ichi ain't gonna leave im." Shiro said, trying not to lose his footing as they were dragged away. "Well, I want to hug my brother, so come on! I can't drive." Angel demanded. "I better get some head for this."

Angel let Shiro go and punched the back of his head. "Pervert." Angel grumbled and climbed into the car with his arms folded. Nikki shook his head and looked at Shiro. Shiro smiled back at Nikki. "Be lucky he likes you. He's done a lot worse to perverted men."

Shiro kept the smile on his face. "Sounds like fun." Nikki climbed into the back seat and SHiro climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where's your brother now?" Stark asked and Jack shrugged. "I don't know who hit me. My back was turned. I don't think Cal was in the car with me." Jack looked at Yoroichi. "Am I in trouble?"

Yoroichi nods. "Because you let it go this far."

Jack nods, understanding how much trouble he'd be in. She'd probably be lenient since he took Alec home. "We'll find your brother and he'll be punished as well." She added. "Right now, Kei will be taking care of you."

Kei looked at his mother in disbelief. "You kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not. He's staying in your wing and that's final." Kei folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "The hell am I being punished?" Kei mumbled before walking away. Jack looked at the ground and twirled his fingers around each other. "Stop getting in your feelings, kid. Being a pussy is what got you in this mess in the first place." Jack looked at Grimmjow, who folded arms, scowling at the man. "Grow some balls and take up for yourself. You'll feel better and no one will walk all over you. Quit being a bitch all your life, or they'll treat you like one."

Jack looked at the man wide eyed, but nods anyway. "I'm out!" Grimmjow turns to leave the group and Stark follows suit. "Where are you going?" Yoroichi asked. "Gotta pick up my car. Made a promise, remember?"

Yoroichi beamed at the slowly maturing man. "Have fun on your date, Grimkitty." Yoroichi waved the man goodbye. "It aint a damn date!" He yelled before climbing into the car with Nikki, Angel, and Shiro. When the car drives off, Yoroichi helps Jack to his feet. "Come on. We'll get you cleaned up and we'll go out to eat. I know you haven't eaten all day."

She was right, he hadn't eaten all day. That's why Cal was angry. He was going to use the money to buy some food and Jack messed up. The thought made poor Jack even sadder.

xXx

"Can I get up now?" Rayne glared at his captor from the bed. His wrists were bound above is head, by some thick rope, that Gin pulled out of his sleeves. "Nope." Gin sat in a chair near the bed. He rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. "Why not?"

"Can't have ya goin out an getting sick. Your brothers are okay." Gin answered. "I want to see for myself."

Gin frowned at his stubbornness. "Fine. You wanna go out? We're going shopping, then."

Rayne scowled at the man. "I don't need or want anything. I aint goin out for shopping." Rayne declared and Gin shrugged. "No need to go out then."

Rayne rolled his eyes and turned away. "Fuck you." Gin frowned at Rayne's vulgar language. "I'd suggest you change your tone, Rayne. You shouldn't speak to your elders in such a way."

"You shouldn't hold people fucking hostage, you jackass." Hands rested on either side of his head and wide violet eyes look into piercing blue eyes. "Enough of this." Rayne looked at the man in awe. He never seen eyes as pretty as his. They were nice to look at, yet very unnerving. Something about them that made him uncomfortable and he didn't like it. "I'll have to put that mouth of yours to work."

Rayne pursed his lips together and turned his head away. "The hell are you doing?!" Rayne watched in horror as hands tugged at his sweat pants. "Use yer imagination." Gin continued to pull them off his hips. "Stop!" He yelled at the silver haired man. "Don't worry. You'll have fun. I'll advise you not to tell me what to do." He tried to reassure the younger man, but Rayne struggled to get away. Gin managed to pull them off. Rayne closed his legs, hoping to keep him out. Gin only chuckled and gripped his muscular thighs. As the man's fingers made contact with Rayne's skin a strange tingling sensation moved through his body. Gin must've felt it too, since he stopped moving. "Hm." Rayne eyed the man curiously, but the curiosity disappeared as soon as his legs were pried open.

"Wha, what are you doing?" His hands slowly moved up his sides. Rayne shuddered at the touch. 'What is he doing?' Then the hands move quickly up his body to the nipples. "Ah." Rayne thrusts forward and arched his back. 'What's going on? What's wrong with me?'

"Quite the reaction." Rayne winced as the hands twisted and pinched. "St-stop it." His body was feeling strange and he didn't like it. "What did I tell you about stopping me?" Rayne froze in fear. Those eyes. Those silver eyes stared down at him venomously.

xXx

Rayne was still tied to the headboard, but his face was flushed and his breathing was heavy. His boxers were missing. Gin sat in between Rayne's legs. Rayne turned away from the man in embarrassment. "Look at ya. Yer all flustered and all I did was touch ya."

"Go away." Was all Rayne could muster up. "Now. Now. You know I can't and won't." Rayne struggled even more and the restraints loosened. His wrist was caught and he was flipped over with his face pushed onto the pillow. Rayne winced as his wrist was twisted behind his back. "Still haven't learned." Gin whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna teach ya to behave." He heard a rip. Rayne felt a sudden breeze on his now bare ass. "No! You can't!" Rayne looked at the intimidating man in fear. "I can and I'm gonna."

"Wait, please. I'll-" Rayne's reasoning was completely shattered something was forced up his rectum. His eyes watered and he gritted his teeth. He felt the object pull out and thrust back in. His ass felt like it was on fire as the length moved faster inside of him. Tears shed down his cheek, and he still tried to get away with his free hand. His restrained wrist was released, but the position changed. The length inside him slid out of him. He was now hovering over his rapist's hardened shaft. "Oh dear, your blood is staining my clothes. That's very rude. Ya still haven't learned."

"Th-this is your fa-" His voice got caught in his throat and he threw his head back as he was suddenly dropped back down on the awaiting punishment. He never thought he'd feel more pain than he did before. "Did I ask you to speak?" Still being defiant, he tried to reach for the bed post. Gin held onto both wrists with one hand and whispered in his ear. "This lesson's gonna take a while. You just won't listen." Two fingers were jammed down his throat as the thrusting began again.

He tried to scream out for help, but the fingers pushed further down. Tears continuously poured down his cheeks and drool dripped down his chin. His body grew hotter and hotter by the minute and soon the agonizing pain turned pleasure when Gin brushed up against something. "Found something." He moved faster inside the larger man. Rayne's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body convulsed and he came all over the clothes he tried on. "You've made a horrible mass again." He was suddenly forced on his back with the hot rod still inside him. His body twitched as he looked at Gin with glazed over eyes. Drool leaked out of both sides of his mouth and the tears still flowed. "We might just miss dinner if this keeps up."

"J-just let me go an-" Rayne bit his tongue as the cruel man thrusts further into his prostate. He gripped onto the clothes underneath him. "Still haven't learned." Rayne squeezed his eyes shut trying to avoid his eyes. He covered his face as the man quickened his pace. How could this have happened? There's no way this man could've over powered him so easily. He clamped his mouth shut so he didn't scream, but it was proving difficult since the man moved faster than before. "N-No more. I'm sorry." The man gave one final thrust and he could feel the warm liquid filling him up. The wet sticky feeling on his stomach, told him that he came a second time. "Promise you'll behave?" Rayne nods and hands grabbed his wrists. They were pried from his face. Blurred eyes look into closed eyes. "Then ya finally learned." As the man pulled out, a white substance followed after. Rayne sniffled and tried to rub his eyes, but they were still secured on either sides of his head. "I don't…I don't want." Rayne stumbled over his words.

His eyes widened as arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. "Wh-why?"

"Because ya needed tha relief." Gin answered and held him tightly. Rayne's eyes slowly but surely closed and he dropped his head on Gin's shoulder. Soon, he was sound asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurai sat in the living room waiting patiently for Grimmjow. He also hoped that Alec was safe and sound, back home with Ichigo. He was deep in thought when someone knocked on the door. Murci went to answer the door and he smirked. "So, you kept your promise." He teased and Kurai turned to the doorway. He eyes lit up as he watched the older man scrunch up his face in irritation. "Shut up." He mumbled before he peeked into the apartment. "Ya ready?"

Kurai hops off the sofa and runs to the door. Kurai smiled at the blue haired man. "Alright, let's go. I know you're hungry."

Kurai hugged his waist tightly. "Thank you, Grim_kun."

As a response he ruffled Kurai's hair. "Let's go."

Murci watched Grimmjow drive off with one of the twins. "Took you long enough, Grim." He muttered before closing the door. He turned to see Kai sitting on the floor, by the sofa, playing with his handheld console. "Hey, Kai."

Kai looked at Murci from his game. "Are you hungry? I'll make you something." Murci asked, knowing slightly how Kai felt. Not really used to being away from Ulqui when he went to work, he'd find other things to cope with. Ever since the twins had been here, they've never picked up any video games, since they used to just play with each other. Kai thought for a minute and nodded. "Want to help?"

Kai put down the game and followed Murci into the kitchen to help.

xXx

Angel practically jumped out of the car, running into the house. "Angel, wait!" Nikki called out, but Angel didn't listen. He opened the front door and ran inside. He quietly crept down the hall to Alec's room. It was strangely quiet, so he slowly and quietly pushed open the door. He smiled at the sight of Ichigo spooning his brother. Both were fast asleep with Ichigo's arms wrapped around Alec. "Angel?"

He turned around and hushed them. "Sleeping." He whispered to them. Shiro and Nikki peeked inside. Shiro cheese at the scene and Nikki frowned slightly. "He better not try anything." Nikki muttered. "Don't worry, Ichigo's harmless, for the most part." Nikki didn't care too much for Angel's statement. "Ich, like im. Ain't gonna hurt him. In this case, Ich wouldn't leave his side unless necessary." Shiro explained.

Nikki folded his arms. "Fine."

Angel chuckled. "Big brother complex." Shiro stated. Nikki rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered and did an about face. "I'm ready to go home. Can you take me?" Nikki asked Shiro. "Course, big brother." Angel teased. "Shut up." Nikki muttered and left the house. Angel began following suit until an arm wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing?" Angel asked, trying to pull away from the albino. "So, do I get a reward for helping you find Alec?"

Angel tensed as a hand slid in his pants. "N-no." Angel tried to pull away, but his hold was strong. "I don't get anything from ya?"

Angel shuddered as a tongue slowly licked the outer shell of his ear. "N-no. Stop, Shiro."

"Fine." As requested, he let Angel go. We can finish this later."

Angel covered his beat red face and ran outside. Shiro took one step forward before his name was called. "Hey, Shi." He turned around to see Ichigo leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Ich. Just wanted ta make sure ya were alright." Shiro answered. "Thanks…"

"No prob, Ich. Anything for ma baby bro. Don't' break im."

It took a few seconds to realize what the other was referring to. When Ichigo realized this, he turned several shades darker. "N-nothing's going to happen." Ichigo spoke defensively and Shiro scoffed. "Probably not yet. It's going to happen." Shiro walked towards the door. "Don't deny it, Ich." Ichigo watched his brother leave the house and then turned back to Alec.

The young ginger stirred in his sleep revealing a well sculpted leg. Alec shifted again, laying on his stomach. The cover slid off his ass, making Ichigo's left eye twitch. He didn't even notice that he didn't have any boxer, or pants on. Alec is usually more modest than that. Did the guy forget to put pants on him? Ichigo moved closer to the sleeping man, who turned on his back. He gripped the cover, accidently brushing against the skin. As reaction, Alec grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Ichigo looked at him with worry. Alec's face was flush red. "Are you alright?"

Alec nods although his hand shook lightly. Ichigo wasn't convinced at all. Ichigo reached for him, but Alec rolled to the other side, holding the cover close to him. Ichigo sighed, lying next to Alec, and wrapping his arms around Alec's clothed body. I hope you tell me what's wrong soon." Ichigo rested his chin on Alec's shoulder.

xXx

Gin watched Rayne sleep peacefully since their forced foreplay, about two hours ago. Gin sat at the edge of the bed, wondering if he only made things worse. Rayne squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them. He looked at Gin and slowly backed away. Ignoring the pain, Rayne crawled backward, until his back hit the backboard. Gin grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer. He laid atop Rayne and pinned his wrists above Rayne's head. "You got what you wanted. Leave me alone." Rayne turned his head away from Gin. "No. I didn't." Rayne jumped as a hand slowly caressed his thigh. "Can you stop, please?"

"Hm? But ya seem to like it." Gin pushed himself up to let Rayne see his own shaft stand up at attention. "Your body likes tha touching."

"But-" Rayne's sentence was cut off when lips lock with his own. Eyes widen when a hand wrapped around the base. Rayne forced himself not to thrust, but it was proving difficult. A tongue pushed it's way into his mouth as the hand slowly move up and down. Rayne turned his head away, taking a dep breath. The hand moved faster and Rayne thrusts further into the hand. "See? Ya getting into it."

"N-no I-" Rayne gritted his teeth and thrusts upward one last time, releasing. Something warm splashed all over thighs and crotch. He closed his eyes as continued to release. "A lot of cum." Gin lifted his hand letting the essence drip onto the bed. "Ya don't masturbate regularly?"

Rayne kept his eyes shut, not wanting to answer. His legs twitch as dick leaked out what was left. "Come with me." Rayne peeked one eye open to see his rapist pick him bridal style. "Put me down." Rayne demanded. "We need to get ya clean first, kay?"

Rayne scowled but let the man carry him to the bathroom. Once the bath was prepped, he was lowered into the hot water. "Why are you doing this?" Rayne asked while watching Gin pour some strange liquid into the water "Feel better." Gin ruffled Rayne's hair with his clean hand. Rayne watched the man leave the bathroom, letting him relax and ponder on what was going on. In the midst of his thoughts, he dozed off and went to sleep.

xXx

They had just left the restaurant and were now taking a stroll, eating ice cream. Well, Kurai was. Grimmjow had his hands pocketed, while deciding to look away from the younger man. He found it rather difficult to look Kurai in the eye, after he scarfed all that food. He had never seen anyone take in so much food at once. It made him wonder what else he could take. As a matter of fact, he was glad that he was wearing loose jeans, since he was sporting a hard on.

"Thank you so much, Grim_kun. The food was delicious." Kurai thanked the man. Grimmjow cleared his throat before he spoke. "No prob, kid."

Kurai pouted and tugged on his jacket. "What?"

"Why do you call me a kid?" Kurai asked. "Because you are a kid, kid."

"No, you're just older than me." Kurai countered. "You act like a kid, you get called a kid. Grim_kun, is not something a grown man calls another."

"Duh, because that's your name." Kurai countered. "Adding Kun to the end of his name, is not expected of a grown man. Same with chan being added to a female's. It's expected of a child or a female. Want to be treated like your age? Act like your age."

Kurai frowned and finished his ice cream. "Did you only take me out so everyone would get off your back, Grimmjow?" Kurai asked, looking down at the ground. "Even if they were being a pain in my ass about you, I still wouldn't have taken you out because of them. Obviously, there was some history between us, you especially, and I don't remember. I took you out by choice." Grimmjow answered honestly. "Oh, I see."

"Ya ever gonna help me remember?" Grimmjow asked. Kurai was glad that Grimmjow couldn't see his beet red face. "Yes, sooner or later." Kurai answered. "Why not soon?" Grimmjow pressed.

"You….wouldn't believe me if I told you, Grim_k-. Grimmjow." Kurai corrected himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack sat in what looked like a sitting room, playing with his fingers. Although he's been here many times, he was never allowed to touch anything, because of his brother. It was the nicest place he had ever been in. But, he was never allowed to admire its beauty. "What are you doing here?" He looked up and Kei stood in the doorway with his arms folded. "I- well- you see-"

Kei raised an eyebrow as Jack tried to explain. "Why weren't you in your room? Your food is in there." Kei told him. "Oh, uh. Thank you." Jack still didn't move. "You don't need to stay out here, you live here."

Jack only shrugged. "I guess, but…."

"But what?" Kei examined Jack closely for the first time. He was a little bigger than Kei, due to muscle. He had orange shoulder length hair with yellow highlights, and dark green eyes. His skin was maybe two shades lighter than Kei's own skin. There was no doubt that he wasn't attractive, and he was admired by many of Kei's servants. But, due to Jack's lack of confidence and tolerance of Calvin's behavior let him unapproachable and slightly undesired by others.

"Isn't there somewhere else I can stay?" Jack asked. "Why would you stay somewhere else?" Kei asked as Jack gripped the front of his pants. "It's…too nice. I can't stay here."

Kei rolls his eyes. "Mom likes you. She wants you to stay, so you stay."

Jack still shook his head no. "I'll need to pay her back. I-"

"You're staying here for free. Why is that a problem?" Kei asked with a hint of irritation. Jack looked at Kei. "Nothing is ever free." Jack answered. "Come on." Kei walks over and grabs Jack's arm. "We're going." Kei commanded as he tugged Jack out of the sitting room. "But-"

"No buts, you're going to get cleaned up, get yourself some food, and get some rest." Kei ordered as he pulled Jack out of the sitting room. "But, I'm not-"

"Stop lying to me. You're my responsibility, now if I have to stuff the food down your throat, I will." Kei threatened. Jack bit his lip, but nodded anyway. "Okay."

"I'm only looking out for you and myself. If I don't take care of you, mom will kill me. Plus, you get to have a chance to do something you want to do. Buy your own food, not terrorize people. Not steal, no kidnapping, either."

"So….I can go to school?" Jack asked. "I'm sure mom can help you out. She won't mind, she likes you."

"She does?" Jack asked in confusion. "Of course. You'd be a second son to her. Just like me, she'd do anything for you." Kei answered. "Enough, questions. Get ready, and we'll eat."

Jack couldn't keep the smile off. "Thank you."

xXx

Zane climbed his ladder to the topo shelf, holding a few books when he heard the sound of the bell. "What is it now? He asked in agitation. "Why such a horrible greeting, Zane?"

Zane glared at the fox faced man in the doorway. "Whenever you're around, it's never good." Zane answered and Gin scratches the back of his head. "Well, you've got me there."

"You did not physically hurt the boy." Zane stated. "He's not harmed in any matter." Gin answered with a shrug. "It was not consensual. You may have scarred him." Zane slid down the ladder and walked toward Gin. "Why didn't you just let nature take its course instead of taking it from him?"

"He's a man who can take care of himself. He'll bounce back."

"No, he is a child inside of a grown man's body, who had to assume the role of taking care of himself and his father, who also had to cope with the death of not only his mother, but brothers as well. He's had no interaction with the outside world, so he does not know how to speak with the outside world. If you were patient, he would've opened up to you."

For once, Gin's usual smile was long gone. He did screw up and he knew it. There seemed to bee no way to fix it. "It can be fixed, just don't touch him this time." Zane warned. "Figure out what he likes, get to know him. Be patient. If those brothers find out what you did, all of hell would break lose and their vengeance and anger would be directed to you, not Grimmjow."

"Well, that would be unfortunate. It is best to stay on their good side."

Zane rolled his eyes. "You think?"

xXx

Nikki sat in the middle of his room, surrounded by instruments. He had just tucked the violin under his neck. He pressed on the strings, on the neck of the violin and set the bow on the strings. As he pulled his arm back and forth and tune began. As the peaceful tune continued, he closed his eyes and hummed. He was so in tuned to his music, that he didn't hear the footsteps coming his way.

They patiently waited for Nikki to finish his song before they spoke. "You still haven't lost your touch." He turned his head and looked at his brown haired roommate. "I'm just tuning all of the instruments. Can't play when they're out of tune." Nikki answered. "Music was never my thing."

Nikki raised an eyebrow at the older man. "You had the second highest grade in the class."

"It was never my passion. I just needed one more elective. My passion was cooking."

Nikki scoffed at the thought. "You've never cooked here, before."

"You're always sleeping. So I don't bother to cook for you. I own a diner." Stark answered. "Hm." Nikki thought for a minute. "So, that's where you go." Nikki mumbled to himself. "It's getting late. You should sleep."

Nikki pouted at the older man . "But, I don't want to. I slept the last four hours." Nikki complained. "I understand you're excited, but you need more hours to sleep than a normal person." Stark explained, while walking over and gently taking the violin away. Nikki gripped the neck tightly. "You don't want to break it now do you?"

Nikki reluctantly let go and let Stark put the instrument away. Nikki still reached for the violin, that was set next to the bed. Stark rested a hand on Nikki's head. "You'll have time to tune them, just sleep." Nikki watched the caring man leave the room. "Night." Stark closed the door.

xXx

Kai sat in the living room, waiting for Kurai to come back home. It was already ten thirty and Kurai had already been gone since seven. What was going on? "Kai?" Kai turned to the hallway tosee Murci wearing black silk pajamas. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

As usual, Kai doesn't answer. He turns back to the door and waits. "If you're worried about Kurai, he's in good hands."

Kai still didn't budge. He played with his fingers while he waited patiently. He still didn't fully trust Grimmjow and Murci understood why. Perhaps there was another reason he was acting like this. "Are you alright?" Murci walked closer and set a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Don't you trust your brother's judgement?"

It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurai or Grimmjow. Since he's used to being with family, it's strange, especially since no one really treated them fairly. Why was he so anxious for Kurai's return? Murci was there, so he wasn't alone. It caught him off guard as he was pulled into a hug. "I'm still here for you. If you need someone I-" Before Murci could finish, Kai hugged him back and buried his face in Murci's chest. Murci set a hand on the back of Kai's head as a single tear fell down the lonely teen's cheek.

"I'm not sure if he'll be back tonight, but you're welcome to sleep with me, tonight."

Kai looked at Murci for reassurance. Murci smiled down at him. "Come on. We should go to sleep. Don't want to be tired."

For the first time since he's been there, Kai genuinely smiles. It caught Murci off, but it was nice to see an emotion other than frowning. The smile suited him.


	20. Chapter 20

About two weeks later

Angel was fast asleep, on the sofa, holding a book to his chest. He held it with his left hand and his right arm hung off the edge. Shiro just stepped out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist. He stopped when he saw Angel sleeping. Shiro smirked mischievously and slowly crept over to Angel. "Angel." He whispered in the sleeping ginger's ear. Angel groaned and turned his back to Shiro. Shiro climbed onto the sofa and laid behind Angel. He wrapped his arms around Angel tightly. "Who's there?" Angel groaned out and Shiro rested his chin on Angel's shoulder.

"Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Angel asked. "Laying down wit ya. What else?"

Angel sighed. "Are you going to let me up?" After a few seconds of silence, Shiro finally spoke. "But I like laying here." Shiro whined and held Angel tighter. "You're wet. Let go." Angel whined, trying to push him off. "But I like holdin ya. Yer so warm."

"I don't care. Let go." Shiro sighed in protest. He kissed the back of Angel's neck. "Fine. But yer comin with me today." Shiro lets go and moved off the sofa. Angel opened one eye and looked at Shiro. "Go where?" Angel asked. "Just goin for some food. It's almost brunch time."

"I…don't have any money." Angel answered, sitting up. "The hell makes ya think I'd make ya pay? Ya haven't paid fer anything since ya been here."

"But, we've never went out. You're usually working."

Shiro shrugged. "So. I ain't workin now, so yer comin wit me to eat." Shiro demanded and Angel frowned. "Don't make that face. It's cute, but not wanted right now. Let's get dressed."

xXx

Alec woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. His head snapped up and he looked around for a minute. When some of the sleep wore off, he climbed out of bed and stumbled out of the room. He stopped in the entryway to the living room, while rubbing his eyes. There, at the living room table was Ichigo talking with Kurai, while eating breakfast. There were two more plates and mugs in front of empty seats. Alec raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He was wondering why Kurai was here and not with Kai. Did he come here to see Ichigo?"

"In the way, Red." Alec unconsciously moved out of the way. What threw him off was when their blue haired roommate sat next to Kai. He watched Kurai hug Grimmjow tightly. Surprisingly, he hugged Kurai back and ruffled his hair. They hadn't been that friendly since.

Memories flashed through his mind and he glared at the blue haired man. "Morning, Alec." Ichigo greeted and waved him over. Alec hesitated to move before he strolled to the table. He sat next to Ichigo, who eyed him worriedly. "Hi, Alec." Kurai greeted and Alec shot him a warning glance before waving. Kurai frowned even though he understood why Alec looked at him like that. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked between the two, but decided to leave it alone at the moment.

xXx

They had just finished breakfast. Alec helped Ichigo with dishes while Grimmjow and Kurai watched movies in the living room. Alec washed the dishes while Ichigo dried and put them in the dishwasher. "You don't seem too happy about your brother being here." Ichigo stated, breaking the silence, but Alec kept washing. "Care to elaborate?"

Alec shook his head no. "Alec, it's bothering you and I need to know."

Alec shook his head again as Ichigo rested his chin atop Alec's head, wrapping his arms around the gingers waist. "Come on. Sign it to me, if you have to." Alec still refused to sign or write on it. He was obviously bothered, but Alec wouldn't open up about it. "I'm here for you, okay?

Alec nodded before draining the water. Ichigo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the text with a raised eyebrow. "Want to go out tonight?" Ichigo asked and Alec shrugged. He could care less whether they went out or not. He wouldn't be bored regardless. "A shrug isn't an answer. It'll be fun, I'm sure."

xXx

Kei waited in his jaguar, outside the university, for Jack to come out. He waited patiently for the young man to leave out of the university. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he waited impatiently. He checked his watched and he had been waiting for almost twenty minutes. He had plans and Jack was making him late. About five minutes later, Jack walks out of the building covered in some wet grey substance, but he wasn't alone. There, walking with him was a woman with peach colored skin and brown hair. She had red, blonde, and light blue highlights. Her face was covered in paint.

They chatted happily as they slowly moved towards the parking lot. He had only been in school for two weeks and he had the social skills of a cereal box. Who was this girl? Why were they so friendly? _'Wait, why am I jealous? Don't be an idiot, Kei. He's just a brat.'_ Kei took a deep breath and sighed.

He watched them stop on the sidewalk and continued to speak. _'Why are they still talking? Can't they talk later? Come on.'_ He was getting more irritable by the minute, so he honked his horn. The noise got theirs and others' attention. They looked right at Kei and Jack waved at him, before saying his farewells to the brunette. Jack hurried over to the car. "Finally."

Once Jack climbed in and closed the door, Kei sped off. "You're late."

Jack's smile faded and he played with his fingers. "Sorry. I got caught up." Jack answered. "With that girl." Kei stated. Jack looked at him wearily. "It's not like that, Kei. She's-"

"Why are you dirty?" Kei changed the subject. "I-I took up ceramics and sculpture."

"I thought you hadn't decided."

"I didn't, but Charlie's and art major. She suggested I try art to see if I'd like it." Jack answered. "She? That girl." Kei assumed and Jack frowned. "Could you stop calling her that? Her name's Charlie." Jack defended. "Why do you care what I call her?"

"Because she has a name like you and I. You don't hear me calling you, jerk, when I mention you, or mention you to anyone else."

Kei only scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't. I'd kick your ass if you did."

"For what? Being honest? This is my first friend and you're treating her like trash."

"I was your first friend, not her. Maybe she is trash."

Jack shook his head at Kei's behavior. "You act just like your stupid friend. I can't do anything right in his eyes. Now, according to you I can't make friends, since they're nothing but trash to you people. You might as well call me trash then."

"I never called you trash, Jac-"

"You may as well have. Why does your mother even want me around? I'm nothing but a pain to everyone." He muttered to himself. "Maybe she wants to keep you as a toy, so she doesn't get bored." It spilled out before he could stop it and Jack fidgets in his seat. He lowers his head enough to cover his sad eyes. "Jack, I didn't mean that. It was in the spur of the moment." Kei tried to apologize.

"You're such a jerk." Jack's voice cracked and Kei heard it. His mom was going to kill him. He hurt the younger man's feelings and who knows what the sensitive brat's going to do? Kei was responsible for Jack, but after what he just said, that job might get revoked. Kei rolled his eyes. "Jack." The once soft spoken man refused to answer. After about ten minutes of silence, they pull up to the mansion. Jack didn't even wait for Kei to park, before he opened the door and climbed out of the car. "What the hell, Jack?!" He called out to dirty young man. Jack ignored him once more and headed into the house.

Kei rolled his eyes and rested his back against the seat. He sighed angrily and shook his head, while poking his right cheek with his tongue. He then reached into the armrest and pulled out an envelope. He opened it and pulled out several white and black tickets to a sold out event. He had enough tickets for everyone to go. Jack would have loved it and he knew it. But now, it seemed like Jack wouldn't speak to him the rest of the day. What irritated him to attack Jack's new friend. He made a friend on his own, isn't that good enough?

Kei didn't even know this girl, but he was angry with her. He never showed this much emotion for anyone. Well, except for the excitement of having Alec as a gift. To his dismay, that was an obvious bust. Was he jealous? No, there's no reason for it. He wasn't even attracted to Jack. He's just a brat that he was going to invite out. It wasn't even a date. He shouldn't even tell Jack about the idea, since he hated Kei. He'd meet the others and give them the tickets. They can have fun without he and Jack. He put the envelop back in the armrest. He got out of the car and left for the house, but not before slamming the car door shut in aggravation.


End file.
